Why Am I Here?
by Yue Twili
Summary: It's not every day that I was suddenly sent into Red vs Blue - but...it happened. So not only do I have to keep my sanity in check, I'm confused by WHY I'm here! It won't be easy if Project Freelancer will be onto me as well! This will suck... SI. Rated for General Red vs Blue language.
1. How Did I Get Here?

Okay…I decided to do something different. I got into Red Vs Blue a couple of months ago, and began playing Halo so that I can get more info on the series, so…I'm taking a shot at this. Wish me luck.

**Disclaimer: I own none of these idiots (even though most of them aren't really idiots) besides my OC**

_Expect spoilers._

* * *

You ever had one of those days that, at first, it felt like a dream then suddenly you found it's not?

Well, it's not really every day that you found yourself waking up at a place that is _fictional_ with _fictional_ people around you and getting into a mess of trouble that you had unknowingly changed just by being there…and yet some events remained the same.

Yeah, it may seem cool…in a _fan fiction_, AND in a dream, but…honestly, it's really scary.

Here's how it happened…it felt like a day, but…I don't really know, to tell the truth. Maybe it was.

_**~o~**_

I was an average person, the age of 23 getting into college. My family is kind of well off, with my father a repair man (and a DAMN good one at that) and my mother a nurse in the ICU of a hospital several miles from our home. And I'm also the middle child of this family – three years younger than my older brother and a year older than my young sister.

But enough about that.

My name is Erica. Yes, I'm a female, in case you didn't know. As for what I'm doing in college…I'm getting my General Studies out of the way before I go on. After that, I'll try to find a college to do…whatever it is that I wanted to do. Yeah, I…don't know what I want to do afterwards. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one with problems like this.

Yeah…I'm not exactly like other young adults. Not a typical girly-girl, but also not a serious chick – both of which are beautiful. I'm kind of a tomboy – I don't like going out to the mall and spending hundreds of dollars on clothes that I just grab at the spur of the moment and find out that they don't even look good on me. Or buy craptons of make-up that would just make you look ugly – somehow, it does to me; it masks what you are on the INSIDE. And there are a lot of people that are really ugly on the inside.

Anyways…

I bet you're wondering where this is going, right? Well, let me enlighten you…

It was on a Thursday when it happened – I can't remember the exact date but I can faintly remember the time. It was part of the three day off from the college I go to, and I was watching (or listening) to stuff on my PS Vita (I got the small console for Christmas last year). I recently got off of Skype, seeing that it was late and I decided to watch a couple of Youtube videos before going to bed. Some of them happen to be videos of Red Vs Blue. I'll be honest with you: I heard about Red Vs Blue but never watched it because…well, I can never get into the series it was based off of, Halo. For a few years I've resisted…until I finally broke down and watched one of the episodes…eight seasons early.

I was hooked to it sense. I watched all of the seasons, including season 11. And…to be honest, I'm not sure what season 12 is going to be like – I'm sure there are others who are like that, but seriously. One of the Reds or Blues might DIE in the next season – Donut nearly did, but he managed to survive thanks to Doc. We probably won't know until episode 1 of season 12 is out…on April 28th.

Anyway, back on track.

I had just finished watching my favorite scene of the Reconstruction series (where Church was launched into the air by the Grav-Lift) when I decided that I was tired enough to go to bed. My sister is asleep at around that time (so is Dad) so I turned off my Vita and laid back. I felt a bit lazy to put my glasses into its case, so I placed it next to my head so that I could put it on later when I woke up…which, by knowing me, would be near noon or after it.

For some reason, I fell asleep pretty quickly. Which is odd for me – it took me a few minutes to get comfy before I fall asleep.

And another thing – it was a dreamless sleep. Or…I thought it was. There were a few images, but I don't really remember them.

Then I was awakened…by something tapping me. Huh, must've been Jonesy or one of the other cats. I grunted and rolled onto my side – huh, that's odd, it felt kind of…hard for some reason. But my befuddled mind only thought of one thing: 'Fuck everything else and sleep.'

I obeyed my mind…until I felt something shaking me.

"Um…miss? What are you doing napping?" …Huh, that's odd – for some reason that person sounded familiar.

"Mmph… go 'way and lemme sleep," I mumbled before I turned over onto my stomach – it still felt hard…and I think something is pressing against my chest.

There was a bit of a silence, and I honestly thought that the person went away. I was about to go back to sleep until I heard the same voice hollering:

"Um, she told me to go away and let her sleep!"

"Wait, she isn't dead?" Huh? Wait, they thought I was dead?

"Um…I don't think so."

"Well, if she's with you, then she might've been a recruit like you." Recruit? What?

"Oh that's good." A pause. "…Do you think the other guys would like me?"

"How the fuck should I know? It's not like the Blue team has much activity." _Blue_ Team? What- What the fuck?!

"Oh…I like me," the first voice let out sadly.

There was a bit of a pause and I slowly began to wake myself up – I need to know what the fuck is going on here. Just as I was about to pick myself up, I then heard the second voice say:

"Okay, we're near the Blood Gulch Outpost," hey, that voice is a male. "Get your crap and get ready to depart, uh…"

"It's Michael. Michael J. Caboose." …CABOOSE?!

I shot up and looked around. What the- where am I? I asked myself – I looked like I was inside of those factories that I usually see in movies and shit. But I also heard a faint hum and beeping noises. But…where…

"Oh! So you're awake now miss?" I flinched and turned to the source – and I was thinking 'Oh my God…!' when I saw a man looking down at me, tilting his head curiously – in armor colored blue, and his helmet with an orange visor prevented me from seeing his face.

There was no mistaking that voice…it really IS Caboose! But…But that's impossible! He's a character from Red Vs Blue! A series based off of Halo! How is this even _possible_?!

_**~o~**_

Michael J. Caboose stared down at the female on the floor, looking up at him with too wide brown – or are they black? - eyes. It was as if she was a deer caught in the headlights. Her armor is like his, but colored an odd shade of blue; kind of _blue_ but a little bit of purple. And she has brown hair…like chocolate.

…But he couldn't figure out for the life of him on why she's staring at him like that. "…What?"

"Ah!" He jumped along with the female, as she scrambled back frantically. She then patted the ground for something and then looked and picked up something – a pair of glasses – and placed them on. She looked around some more then slowly stood up, looking at everything except him. …That isn't nice.

"Um…"

The female cut him off by look back at him – rather fast – and strode up to him. "Hey! You! Uh- I need you to slap me!"

Caboose blinked behind his visor at the request. "Huh?"

"Seriously! As hard as you can! I need to find out if I'm dreaming or not!" She pleaded. Why would she ask him that? "C'mon man! Just do it!"

He is _really_ confused...but he nodded. "Um, okay then." She moved her face foreward and seemed to have braced herself.

She said as hard as he could, right? Well, he might as well do what his fellow teammate wants.

So he did.

And she fell back to the ground, napping once more.

"Um...miss?" Caboose blinked down at her. "Miss? Why are you taking a nap again? You just woke up!"

"What the fuck is going on back there?" The man at the front shouted at him.

"Um...I think she's fine!" Caboose called back at him.

"Well, you two get ready, we're here!" The man shouted. "I'm dropping the tank next to the base!"

"Okay!" Caboose shouted back. He looked over at the lady. She's still out. He shook her. "C'mon, you gotta get up. We're here."

But she's still out.

Caboose looked around and spotted the helmet of the same color sitting there next to her. Okay...how do they put it on again?

...Oh! He remembers now!

He took the helmet and flipped the front open before he puts the helmet onto the lady's head snuggly and flipped the front again to place it on. "There we go!" He grinned at his work. He looked around again. That's odd - the only stuff in here with him is HIS stuff? Where's hers?

Oh well, he shrugged. He gathered his things and carried the lady and exited the ship.

Blood Gulch...doesn't really look like much. Its a box canyon, with patches of grass dotted on every part of the fields, and a couple of trees placed at different parts of the place. ...And next to him is a large, concrete base with blue lights dotted on it.

...This place looks kind of...boring.

Oh well - since he's here, he might as well make the best of it-

There was a loud crashing sound, and he jumped a couple of feet in the air. No, he literally jumped into the air by the impact.

And the sound woke up the lady. "HOLY SHIT-!" She exclaimed before she fell off his shoulder.

Caboose looked down at her, as she lied there for a moment before she slowly sat up. "What the...?" She let out- then she spotted him.

Caboose merely lifted his hand and waved. "Hi."

...The lady just lowered her head. "Dammit..." She muttered.

_**~o~**_

Honestly, I had been hoping that this was all a dream.

I mean, how could it be possible that I'm with my favorite character of an internet series that I just gotten into literally a couple of months ago.

And shit, my cheek still hurt, so that theory is out.

But...I can't really believe it- I'm actually at Blood Gulch with the Reds and Blues. Wait, that isn't good. I'm at Blood Gulch - which means- oh crap, Project Freelancer is sure to find out about me and that is NOT good!

This will suck major balls.

"Um... Are you okay?" I heard Caboose call out to me. No. I can't acknowledge him- _it_. And-

...Oh, who am I kidding?

I raised my head. "Huh?"

"Um, are you okay?" Caboose asked me again. "You told me to slap you as hard as I can and you fell back to sleep."

...Oh yeah, I..._kind_ of asked Caboose to do that. I was really hoping that I was dreaming...but my cheek still stings a little. So that's a no.

"Uh...yeah, I just...I'm having a weird day is all," I answered him.

"Oh," he simply said.

There was an awkward silence about us.

"Um...are you going to stand up, miss?" Caboose then asked me.

"Oh- uh, right," I said, sheepishly. "I...guess I should've done that." I proceed to do just that- then it seems my brain picked the time to regester the things in front of my vison. _'What the...?'_

What the hell is all of this? There's a couple of bars, two circles at the top left, and- wait. Yeah, I-I think I've seen this before. This is the HUD thing for the Halo series.

...Well, okay, I've seen my brother, his friends and Dad playing it a lot - and at first I didn't care for it, but...maybe I should play the Halo series to get a better idea of it AND Red vs Blue-

"Why are you staring at me?" I blinked. Oh, oops.

"Sorry, I was lost in my train of thought," I apologized. But I don't want another awkward silence, so I tried to think of something to say. "Uhh... Michael J Caboose, right?"

"Yeah, that's me!" Caboose nodded. "What about you?"

"It's Erica. Erica Helms," I answered.

Caboose seemed to beam under his helmet. "Nice to meet ya!"

I smiled a bit - he really is pretty likeable...even though he'll become a dumbass later on...

Wait.

I looked around. "Uh...are we the only ones here?" I asked.

"Hey, what the Fuck is going on here?!" Oh no.

"Uh oh," I let out. I looked over at Caboose. "Uh, just tell them that I had to head out to...someplace? I gotta check out something." I don't want to put up with Tucker flirting with me.

"Okay then," Caboose nodded.

"Thanks," I said before I quickly took off to the other opening of Blue Base.

...I still have no idea what's going on though...

* * *

**And there's chapter 1...or the prologue- yeah, its chapter one. Okay, let's see how me/OC Erica can handle the insanity that is Blood Gulch.**

**...Though, I think I'm better off doing it in Third Person. I just can't do first person. I mean, I know its better to do it in first person to see what a person's thoughts are but...not for me.**

**So, um...review?**


	2. Meeting the Blues

Second chapter! Here we go.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs...though, only one OC appeared so far.**

* * *

Its been a couple of minutes since I began wondering around Blue base. This place is pretty spaceous for three people (poor Flowers). But...since **I'm** here, would it house four more?

Well, they managed for Doc and Sister (and Junior) later on.

Anyways, so far, I've found a stash of weapons (most of them magnums, battle rifles and SMGs) and there hasn't been **one** sniper rifle! Dammit Church...

I found a kitchen (that looks nice and tidy, considering that there were only two people now), some food in the pantries and the fridge.

A large bathroom that has a tub, a shower, a sink...I briefly wondered if they have things for girls when, um...Mother Nature comes around.

And there are several bedrooms - one of which is larger, which is probably reserved for the leader of this base. The others are simply bunk beds. ...I should probably put a lock on mine to keep Tucker out.

Oh, and I also found the laundry room...

And finally, the place where they kept the flag. Its actually in a single room at the top floor. The other rooms are concealed until I got near one of the doors by accident. That's actually pretty clever - the Reds and Blues doesn't want the other to pillage their stuff.

Well, I'm done exploring, I think I should take my leave.

...Though, by now, Vic must've noticed me-

"...Girlfriend or wife?" Uh oh.

"No, man," I heard another voice and I hurried over, "she's just my girlfriend, you know? We were gonna get married, but I got shipped out, and...ah, you know how it works."

"Oh, well, you gonna marry her when you get back?" Not good...!

"...Oh! That's right! There is also a girl who came here with me." ...Huh? "I think she left a little while ago before you guys got here."

I hid in the shadows of the opening near the voices, in time to see the aqua green clad man and a cobalt clad man glance over at Caboose.

"...Are you fucking pulling our legs?" The aqua green one - Tucker - said. "If you are-"

"Wait, wait, wait," the cobalt one - Church - tried to calm his comrade. "If there was another rookie with you, how come you didn't mention 'her' at all?" I frowned - they thought that I was make believe? ...Actually, maybe I should watch a little longer.

"Um...was I supposed to?" Caboose let out, confused. Poor thing.

"Yes!" Church stressed out.

"Oh, yeah, her name is Erica, and she went into the Blue Base a while ago." ...I should probably leave after that.

I turned to do that, until: "But I'm not going to get married. My dad always said, 'Why buy the cow when you can get the milk for free?'"

...Dammit.

"Hey, rookie...did you just call my girlfriend a cow?" Church sounded angry right there.

"No, I think he called her a slut!" No- Caboose's _dad_ called her that.

I sighed and stepped out into the light. "Umm, excuse me?"

The three of them turned to me. And there was an awkward silence.

"Oh, hi Erica!" Caboose said.

Oh boy...

_**~o~**_

Church couldn't believe his eyes. There really IS a chick with them. He thought that the rookie was kidding (though he's still pissed that he called his girlfriend- well, ex-girlfriend a slut).

...Though, its hard to tell if she's a girl due to the bulky armor. But the rookie - Caboose, right? - claimed that this person is a girl, and he called this person 'Erica'. That's a girl's name.

And it was proven that the person IS a girl, when they-she looked over at Caboose. "Hey Caboose," she - holy crap, that really is a girl - said to him.

"Holy shit!" Tucker exclaimed. "You really are a girl!"

The new girl looked over at Tucker. "Huh?"

"I mean, I thought that the newbie was pulling our leg," Tucker admitted (and Church looked over at the so called 'lady's man' in exasperation), "But...man, I can't believe we have a chick with us!" Smooth...

The girl just _stared_ at him. "...What, am I like the only girl that appeared here?" She asked, sounding incredulous.

"Well...you can say that," Church said. Then he focused back on how to punish the new guy for insulting his girlfriend. A part of him wanted to rip the new guy a new hole- wait... "All right then, noob," he began, looking over at the new guy. "I could sit out here and listen to you insult my girlfriend all day long-"

"Wait, hold on," the new girl cut in. "You're going to punish him for what his _dad_ said?"

Church gave her a bit of a glare. "Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

"Umm...don't you think you're overreacting?" She asked him. "I mean, he's just quoting what his father said. He didn't mean to do it on purpose."

He frowned, and he could feel his eye twitching. "Listen lady, guys should NOT insult another guy's girlfriend!" ...Even though his ex-girlfriend isn't always faithful... "How would you like it if another chick insulted your boyfriend?"

She went silent. "...I...don't have one."

"What? A boyfriend?" Her shaking his head answered his question. Figures.

"Hey, I can be your boyfriend-"

"Fuck no," she cut in sharply to Tucker (the aqua green clad man looking a bit miffed at how quickly she answered).

"Wha-? But, I-"

"Dude, my answer is 'no'," she told him. "N. O. Get that memorized!" ...For some odd reason, Church had a feeling he heard that quote from somewhere...

"Okay, sheesh," Tucker said, holding his hands up to try to calm her. "No need to get anal. Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

"Oh dear God..." the girl muttered to herself, palming her visor.

Well, she seems a bit...intelligent.

But still, there was something about her that he didn't like - he just doesn't know what it is. "Okay...Erica, right?" The cobalt man asked her.

"That's my name," she said.

"Okay, I got a job for you," he said. "You should go out and...patrol around Blue base."

"..._Whut?_" She let out, as if she couldn't believe what he just said.

"Listen, I'm not in the mood to hear you two talk," he explained, "not after what happened. "Just do me a favor and just go and patrol around. If you see us, _don't_ speak to us. Are we clear?"

She just sighed. "Yes."

"Good, now get out of here!" The new girl turned and walked off-

But stopped halfway. "Um...should I like get a gun to protect myself?" ...Seriously? Don't they teach rookies that in training?!

"What did I just say?!" He shouted at her.

"Okay! Geez!" With that, she quickly took off.

He let out an agravated sigh. This is why he hates rookies.

"Um, mister Church, do I get to do something?" The new guy sounded nervous - good, he should be.

"C'mon," Church said, leading the two of them to the room where the flag is. "Okay, we've got this General..."

"Right, the General guy," looks like Tucker caught on to what he's planning.

"...who likes to come by and make random inspections of bases," he continued. "So what's I'm gonna have you do, is I'm gonna have you stand right next to the flag at attention, just in case he comes by."

"When is he coming by?" ...He's actually buying it! Holy shit!

"We never know," Tucker replied. "It could be today, or could be a week from now."

"You want me to stand at attention for a week?"

"You know, you don't sound very grateful," Church said, foldin his arms and giving the rookie a patronizing look. "This is the first most important job at the whole base."

"What's the second thing?" Church blinked at the question.

"Uh...that's...the thing your newbie friend is doing," he answered quickly. "You know, patrolling."

"Oh."

"Anyway, you're gonna be right here with the flag," Church finished.

The new guy tilted his head. "What's so important about the flag?" ..._**Seriously?!**_ Don't they teach rookies _anything_ during training?! He felt like he was about to bust an artirey.

"Seriously? Don't they teach you guys _anything_ in training?" Church asked him.

"They didn't tell us anything about a flag," the new guy replied slowly. "Why is it so important?"

"Because it's the flag, man," Church replied...and he's losing his flow. "You know, its the flag- it's, uh... Tucker, you tell him why the flag is so important."

"Well, it's... it's complicated," the aqua clad man stammered. "Uh...it's blue, we're blue..."

Church sighed - smooth. "Look, it's just important, okay? Trust us. So when the General comes by, the first thing he's gonna want to do is inspect the flag."

"Right," Tucker nodded to agree with him.

"So just stay in here, you know, _far away_ from us, and wait for him," Church summed it up, as if he was a retarded monkey.

They were about to leave, until: "Uh, how will I know when I see him?" The new guy asked.

Tucker looked over his shoulder. "There's only three of us- well, four of us out here, rookie," he explained. "He's gonna be the guy that doesn't look like one of us."

"Okay," the new guy nodded.

"Now stay in here, and don't come out!" Church told him and they left the base. Once they were away, he sighed. "Man, that guy is dumber than you are."

"You mean he's dumber than _you_ are," Tucker retorted.

"Wow, Tucker," Church let out, dryly, "that was a great come-back."

"Uh, mister Church? Sir?" The cobalt clad man twitched.

"Oh my God, _WHAT_?!" He yelled out. "Tucker, I swear I'm gonna kill him."

"Uh..." Church looked over his shoulder, to see the new guy cringing. "Sorry about calling your girl a slut..."

Church could've sworn his vein just snapped. "ROOKIE! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP, YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY, GET IN THERE!" And the new guy fled inside. Then he heard Tucker chuckling to himself beside him. "Tucker, are you laughing at me?"

But he was ignored.

He swears, he's going to kill all of them one of these days...

_**~o~**_

...Okay, I can't help but feel bad for Caboose right there.

The base is pretty big, yes, but I just got done with my first lap around to see Church shouting at him. Seriously, all for just what Caboose quoted from his dad?

...And wow, he looks like he's ready to rip a new hole to someone.

I looked up at the base, then around. Huh, no sign of Donut yet - he arrived here at the Red base at the same time as Caboose (and me), so...he should've been here by now to ask Church if the base is a store.

Oh well.

I looked back at the base. Well, I should go and check if Caboose is okay. And besides, I don't think Church is ready to put up with our shit yet. Stupid AI...

So I walked into the base.

"Hey, Caboose," I said once I reached the flag room.

"Huh?" He let out, perking his head up. "Oh, hey Erica!" He sounded happier upon seeing me.

I smiled to myself. "Man, not even our first day, and we're all ready given, uh...orders." I don't think I should tell Caboose that he was tricked (even though a part of me felt bad by not telling him...). I just...I don't have the heart to tell him.

"Well...I kinda called his girlfriend a slut," Caboose said, sounding sad as he hung his head. "Maybe he hates me now."

"Caboose, c'mon," I said, going over to him and lightly touched his shoulder. "Even I can tell that you didn't mean it. I mean..." I let out a bit of a chuckle. "I also have a bad habit of saying some things without thinking it before I blurt it out." And that also landed me in more trouble than I could imagine. Just like Dad.

"Anyway, since you and I will be here for a while, you want to unpack your things and choose a room?" I suggested. "I went exploring a little and found a place where we can bunk."

"Well, I would, but..." Caboose trailed off. "Church said that I have to stay here. The General would come by any second now."

I gave a mental sigh. "Caboose-"

"Excuse me?" I blinked and I looked over my shoulder.

_'Oh dear God...'_ I thought, seeing a man in red armor styled like ours...but I can tell who that voice is. "Uh...yes?"

"Wow, you got here fast!" Caboose let out, surprised to see the 'General' here.

I was about to correct him- but paused. On one hand, I could tell both Caboose and Donut that they were equally tricked by their own comrades just to get rid of them (or just avoid them in general), thus saving Church's life...and not getting Tex here, changing things for the whole series...

...OR, I can just let things run their course. Plus, I wanted to get back at Church for this 'job' he gave me - since nothing much goes on in Blood Gulch anyway, besides them standing around and talking about random shit.

With a smirk, I turned to Donut. "How can we help you, sir?"

Donut let out a sigh. "Man, why is everyone so freakin' rude in this canyon?"

"We're not, sir," Caboose replied. "What can we do for you?"

"Finally, someone with a little respect around here," yeah, its not going to last, Donut.

"Indeed, sir," I said, playing along. "You're here for this, right?" I gestured to the flag.

Donut paused and looked around. "Wait, is this all you have?" He cried out.

"Uh, yes sir, this is it," Caboose replied, sounding a bit unsure.

"Aw man, this figures," Donut sighed. "Shit. What about Elbow Grease?"

"I'm afraid not," I shook my head.

"Headlight fluid?"

"No, all we have is this flag," Caboose told him.

Donut sighed again. "Well, I can't go back empty-handed," he decided. "So, I guess I'll take that."

"All right," I said, me and Caboose watching him taking the flag.

"That makes sense... I guess," Caboose let out.

Donut then ran out, muttering things to himself.

After a bit, I looked over at Caboose. "Should we tell Church that the General came by?"

"Yeah, I think we should," the blue clad male nodded.

"Okay, uh, can you do that? I need to get something," I told him.

"Uh, sure," he nodded then he walked out.

I turned and headed to where (I think) the armory is. Might as well get something easy to use, like a pistol or something.

I mean...how hard could it be to use a gun?

* * *

**Okay, I'm going to end it right there because I'm not sure how to continue it. Sorry. **

**I got decent views, but, um...well, better than nothing I guess.**

**Leave a review.**


	3. We're All Screw Ups

3rd chapter. Here we go.

**Disclaimer: I own no one.**

* * *

...It actually took me a few minutes (or is it a minute? Man, my time tracking skills suck) to find my way back to the armory.

I was choosing between two guns (an assault rifle and a magnum) and, well, darn it, its hard to decide! Anyway, I was in the middle of choosing which one should I use until:

"Hey!"

I let out a yelp and I fumbled and juggled with the guns and just watched helplessly as they just clattered to the floor. After a moment of staring at them, I looked back to see the other Blues. Where the hell did they come from? ?

"Uh..." I just let out.

But Church just ignored me, him and Tucker walking by me to not only get a couple of guns (and Church was hiding that sniper rifle the whole time?! That fuck!) but also some ammo.

"Uh...what's going on?" I hesitated to ask.

"I'll tell you what's going on," Church began (and oh, he sounded pissed) then rounded on me and Caboose. "What's going on...is that you two gave a _Red_ our flag!"

Oh yeah, that. I just frowned at him. "Well, you didn't warn us about _that_," I told him.

"What the- You just-" Church just made an exasperated groan. "Who the fuck is running this army?!"

You aren't in the army, dude - not a real one. You were sent to be hidden by the jackasses that tortured you, split you up and now you have amnesia and you thought you're a human. Along with the other Reds and Blues that failed to be capable soldiers.

I didn't say any of that, though.

"Well, why blame us for the ridiculous orders you gave us?" I said, making a bored look. "You told me to patrol _and_ keep my mouth shut the entire time." I didn't add that it was also his and Tucker's fault that they didn't turn around and looked at Donut when he came in.

Church glared at me. "...You are just one step closer from having me killing you, rookie," he seethed.

...Now I'm not sure if I should be afraid or not.

"...So...what are we going to do with this Red guy?" I tentatively asked.

"You two aren't," Church corrected. "Me and Tucker will."

"Right, 'cuz...you two are here longer than we are," I said as Church carried some sniper rounds and another gun as he passed me. I stepped a little further to get away from Tucker, but he was more focused on getting some ammo and following Church out.

I looked over at Caboose. "...you wanna go and see if we can still, um...lend them a hand?"

"My hand or your hand?" ...Not quite, Caboose.

I simply sighed and picked up the two guns I dropped. "Here," I said, handing him the assault rifle as I picked up the pistol. I looked over at my hips for a moment (and how come my armor is colored...indigo instead of the standard blue? I never noticed that until now) before I set it there. I don't trust myself with the gun. "Let's go, Caboose."

"Okay," he simply nodded.

As we jogged our way to where the roof is, he then said, "Um...how come you always call me by my last name?"

I blinked. "Huh? Oh, uh...I dunno, it sounds right for some reason," I answred. Honestly, it just- it just come out, is all. "Why?"

"Well, your name is Erica but your last name is Helms," Caboose said. "Should I call you by last name as well?"

I thought about it. "...Tell you what," I said. "I'll try to say your first name if you just call me by MY first name. I'm more used to having my first name called, okay Ca- err, Michael?"

"Okay then!" Ca- ...this is going to be harder than I thought.

"...Yeah, I'll just call you Mike or Mikey, okay?"

"Okay!" Mikey nodded.

_**~o~**_

It took us a few minutes to get to the roof, watching Church and Tucker (uh, should I call them by their first names as well? This will be weird) trying to find Donut.

Feeling that I should do something, I went over to the edge of the base and looked around as well. After a bit, I spotted something blue by the canyon wall. "I think I found him!" I said, pointing at where Donut is.

"Where?" I heard Church ask, and I glanced over to Church to get to my side and peered through the scope until he found Donut, holding the flag. "Oh yeah, oh I got him. He's sneaking around back behind the cliffs."

"Man, he must be one smart son of a bitch," Tucker commented.

...Or maybe Donut- dammit. Okay, the other guy - is just hopelessly lost.

"Oh shit... Hey Tucker, take a look at his armor," Church said. "It's red."

"Oh man," Tucker groaned (shit, this really IS hard). "That means it's their Sergeant." Not really.

"Well, that makes sense," Church agreed. "At least now we know how he got by our defenses."

"...Uh, you know, he came in the back door where you guys were standing," Mikey pointed out. Hah, you two just got burned.

"Yeah okay," unfortunately, Tucker and Church didn't seem to care; impatiently waving us off. "Well let's take him out then."

"Roger that," Church nodded, and he zeroed in on Donut's head. "Okay, say goodnight, Sarge."

...Okay, in hindsight, I probably should have moved away from Church before he fired. Because, holy fuck, that was _loud_! It didn't help that he fired it four times.

Oww...! My ears are ringing!

I had to walk away from the edge, near Mikey, but due to that annoying ringing in my ears, I can't hear anything for a few moments.

As I recovered, I managed to turn back and watched the scene unfold. Tucker glared at Church for a moment before he shook his head, a few moments before Church switched his rifle for an assault rifle and headed over to the teleporter. I looked over at Tucker, and he seems hesitant to go through it (not that I can blame him). They just move their heads (huh, it really is kind of stupid with no voices), with Church jabbing his thumb back at the teleporter but Tucker simply waved his hands, as if saying 'No!' and Church's arm slowly fell to his side. Church then pointed his gun at Tucker's head and Tucker stepped back, as if shocked.

After a few moments, Tucker slumped a little and stepped towards the teleporter, all while glaring at Church. Church still pointed his gun at him. The aqua colored male looked back at the teleporter, and he had a moment's hesitation before he ran through it.

Church quickly looked over to the edge and (well, it looks like Mikey is also curious) the two of us went over to the edge to look over at...what IS that? Is that where the other teleporter is? It's this green...misty thing, floating over a small piece of metal.

We waited for a few moments for Tucker to emerge from the other end. ...But as seconds became a minute, Church looked over at us for a moment (his head bopping up and down for a bit) then he jumped off the edge, running after Donut.

After a few moments, the ringing is gone, and I can hear again. "...God that sucks," I muttered to myself, rubbing where my ears are.

"Are you okay, Erica?" Mikey asked me, and I looked over at him for a bit. "I was asking you if you were okay but you didn't respond, and just kept saying 'What?' everytime."

"Uh, well, my ears are ringing from being too close to our leader using the sniper rifle," I explained. "I can hear again, now."

"Oh."

Then we looked back and saw Church now with Donut and Tucker is there (though his armor is covered in soot) and the three of them are just standing there, with Church and Donut staring at Tucker for a few moments. "...What do you think they're talking about?" Mikey finally asked me.

"Who knows," I shrugged. "Its not like we can just hear everything." Then it hits me. "Wait, hold on." I fumbled around with my helmet for a few moments, trying to find...well, something to help me hear/communicate with the others from the distance. Pressing a button, I seemed to have found the flashlight feature of it. "Nope." I turned it off and kept looking.

I pressed another and suddenly, I heard: "-I get stationed here at Blood Gulch and we meet. And this guy here..." I looked back at the three and spotted Tucker pointing at Donut. "He gets promoted to Sergeant of the Red Army, and we spy on them. And they get this new jeep and I'm all like 'There is _now way_ you can pick up chicks in a tank!'"

I made a bored look and turned the long comm. off. "Yeah, I think the aqua one thinks he's gone back in time," I said.

"What an idiot," Mikey said.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

Then we heard the roar of a vehicle and we returned our attention to the middle of the canyon and saw a jeep with a machine-gun turrent at the back (being driven by the one clad in orange while the marron one manned the turrent) leap over a nearby hill and nearly crushed Church (who dodged quickly) and nearly ran over Tucker (who got out of the way fast enough). They tried to run away but the maroon one - Simmons - pointed his gun at the two and fired, making them turn and flee towards the cliff wall.

"Oh man, that's not good," Mikey murmured in horror as we watched.

"Yeah..." I nodded. "There's no way we can take them - they have a machine gun at the back of that jeep!"

Mikey then looked over at something and I looked. The tank. I looked back at where Simmons is shooting at Church and Tucker than back at the tank.

I sighed. "Screw this," I said. "We're taking the tank!" With that I went to the edge.

"Umm, should we really?" Mikey asked me.

"Yeah, I mean, sure they were dicks to us, but we can't leave them to die out here!" I replied - plus, the two of them are important to the plot - if Tucker dies, then we're all screwed when Wyoming comes by later. "Besides, they owe us." I jumped down and head over to the tank.

Oh yeah, the Church from the future would be here, talking to Shelia (previously named FILSS). Maybe...I could try to make Church's relationship with Mikey better. But...I could only hope that nothing bad would happen.

_**~o~**_

I let out a growl. "Dammit!" I cursed, trying to shift to the other way. I just crashed onto the rock. "Sorry!" I called out to Shelia.

Man, I can't believe how hard it is to drive a tank! Seriously, why are there six pedals and yet I could only go in four directions? ? Vehicles in the Halo-verse are so weird!

"Is everything alright?" The Training AI asked me.

"Um, yeah- well, no," I admitted, bowing my head in shame. "Yeah, I really suck at driving this tank." Not like the other guys can do better.

"If its all right, I could drive this tank safely," Shelia offered. "It really isn't that hard to do."

...Dammit - of course AIs can do mechanical things better. With a sigh, I asked, "Could you let me out Shelia?"

"Certainly." The canopy above me opened up and I got out.

"Is it my turn?" Mikey asked me once I got onto the treads.

I just shook my head. "Nah, we should let Shelia do this," I told him.

I mentally sighed. Well, my earlier plan of driving the tank to save Church and Tucker backfired. Plus...well, Shelia can do a better job driving the tank better than we could.

I feel like that I was just told that you are the most pathetic person in the world', right now. Yeah, that's how depressed I am right now...

"Oh," Mikey let out.

I looked over at Shelia. "Hey, do you mind if we ride on you?" I asked her. "Like, you know, like a car." Shelia merely 'looked' at me with the large cannon...then turned and drove off. "...I'll take that as a 'no' then." I just followed the tank with Mikey.

It wasn't long until we were at the place where Church and Tucker are hiding at, and right there are Grif and Simmons, having stopped at the bottom of the cliff, contemplating their, ahem, next move. Me and Mikey just hide behind the tank. "Shelia, activate the auto-fire sequence," I whispered to her.

"Are you sure?" The AI asked me. "I do not think that is wise - once the auto-fire sequence is activated, the tutorial ends."

"Yes, I'm pretty sure, Shelia," I affirmed. ...Though, I felt as if I'm forgetting something...

"All right then," Shelia said. "Tutorial mode, disabled. Auto-fire sequence enabled."

I nodded and looked back up in time to see Grif sneaking off, leaving Simmons behind as he ran towards the Warthog (not noticing Shelia aiming her cannon at him). I knew what was going to happen, so I just kept-

...

Wait a minute.

"Oh fu-" Once again, my ears rings again as Shelia fired at Grif (but missing and hitting the Warthog, making it explode). "AH! God...dammit!" I shouted (well, I felt my mouth move like that, but didn't hear my voice), holding my hands over my ears.

But my biggest concern was what is going to happen soon. I shook my head (though, I still hear that ringing noice - mildly surprised that I hadn't felt my ears explode and render me deaf) and scrambled onto the tank towards the canopy.

"Shelia, Shelia, listen to me!" I (think I heard myself) exclaimed. "Turn off the auto-fire sequence! Turn it off!"

"All right," I blinked when I suddenly heard her voice and the cannon lowered. "Auto-fire sequence, disabled. All targets eliminated."

Uhh...a part of me wanted to be relieved that I fixed THIS but...another, _stronger_ part is dumbfounded by how I got my hearing back so quickly.

"Umm...thanks, Shelia," I said.

"Holy shit!" I looked up at Church, seeing him looking down at us. "You're telling me the whole time the tank has a training AI?"

"Uhh..." I glanced over at the tank and back up at him. "It...seems that way."

"Hi Church!" Mikey called out from behind me.

"Oh, so you brought him with you," Church let out, as if he was bored.

"Hey, we came here to save you guys, and that's all you can say?" I felt a little mad that he was just being his prick self - of course, why should I be surprised?

Tucker peeked his head out. "Well, they _did_ come and save us," he admitted. "Not only that, the Tank blew up their jeep." As if on cue, Shelia fired at the Warthog again, making it fly all the way back towards Red Base.

"...Yeah, I think we should just retire for the day," I suggested. ...And I'm getting a feeling that I've forgotten something again, as Shelia fired at Red Base repeatedly.

Church stared down at me for a few moments...then he let out a groan. "Fine."

"Hey, uh, what's that flying over the other base?" Mikey suddenly asked.

"Huh?" I let out before I heard multiple explosions.

...SHIT!

"Oh FUCK, _RUN_!" I shouted before I hightailed it back to Blue Base.

I heard myself screaming as I ran for my life. I then tripped and landed flat on my face, and I just lied there as multiple exposions occured behind me, and feeling my heart pounding erratically - holy shit, I am _that_ terrified.

Soon, it seems like it was over.

I slowly moved my arms in front and pushed myself up. "Is...is it over?" I shakily asked.

"Yeah...Yeah it is," I heard Tucker and I looked up to see him and Mikey panting next to me.

I let out a relieved sigh- wait.

"Where's Church and Shelia?" I asked, horror filling my body.

The two jerked and the three of us (as if we are one) looked back. Shelia is flipped upside down, smoking...and several feet from the blackened parts of the earth, was Church.

"Oh shit!" I shouted, getting up as the three of us ran over to him.

"Church! Church, speak to me!" Tucker shouted at him.

"Shelia! No! !" Caboose cried out in horror.

Oh God, look at all that blood! I haven't seen a lot of it since my brother's accident! I forced myself to turn away, but...this scene is already burned in my mind.

"Tucker... T-Tucker..." I heard Church groan out.

"Church! It's going to be okay, man!" ...Why even say that when you knew he won't make it?! Dammit!

"No," the cobalt soldier grunted in pain - even he knew he's going to die- ...wait a second. He's an AI. Is...Is the body he's using even real?

In my mental rambling, I didn't hear CHurch and Tucker talking but I looked over at Tucker, just as he said, "Yeah, I know you did. Now, hurry up and die, you prick."

"Okay," was all Church said before he let out a 'herk...bleah!'

...Why do they let out a 'bleah'? They did the same in the Dragon Ball Z Abridged for Raditz and Piccolo when they both died. That doesn't make sense to me.

But...

I looked over at Tucker and Caboose. "So now what?" I asked. "The Reds have our flag, the tank is totalled, and now our captain is dead."

Tucker looked over at me. "Don't worry, I'll just call Command," he said. "But first..." he turned and hurried over to where Church was at previously.

I looked down at Church's 'corpse' and looked over at Mikey. "...You, uh, wanna see if they have shovels around here?" I asked.

"Why?" Mikey asked, as if confused.

"Well, I think its fair that we bury his body," I explained. "He should, I dunno, at least want that."

"Oh, all right," the blue clad male muttered, bowing his head.

The poor guy is upset that Shelia is 'dead' - poor thing... I put a reassuring hand onto his shoulder. "Well, if we do get help, they should fix the tank, at least," I assured him.

"You really think so?" Caboose looked back up at me, hopeful.

"Yeah," I nodded.

...Its hard to tell what facial expression he has, but I think Caboose is happy about that.

"Now, let's go and find those shovels!" I said to him. With a nod from Caboose, we entered the base.

...Though, I looked back in time to see Church (in his transparent form) and the other Church talking to each other before the transperant one disappears, before the other one quickly left.

Weird, I thought, looking back forward.

Not even a day, and somehow I screwed up.

Though, I guess that all of us are screw ups...

* * *

**Okay, that should do chapter 3. Erica/Me tried to save Church...but the poor guy ends up dying anyway. What else would she screw up at? Who knows?**

**Next chapter, Tex appears. This won't end well...**

**Review please!**


	4. Hello Tex

The fourth chapter. Things get a little...hairy for Erica now.

**Disclaimer: I own none of these guys.**

_PS: Sorry if all of these chapters have been short. I'll try to make them longer._

* * *

For the past few minutes, after he returned to their base (with no Sniper Rifle in his hands - again), Tucker tried to make contact with their Command. He glanced over at the two recruits, watching as they placed Church's body into the hole they dug up.

He let out a sigh. So many things happened in a day (which is still today) - they got two new recruits (one of which is a chick but she denied him - he'll keep trying though), and a tank but even though the rookies saved them, the tank is destroyed and Church (his mutual friend) is killed. Oh yeah, he mentally added, looking down at his armor, which is still covered in this black stuff.

Tucker went back to trying to make contact with Blue Command. "Command, come in Blue Command. This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?"

All he got is static.

The aqua clad man sighed. "Great."

"Something wrong?" The female chick asked, and he looked over at her. She was holding onto the shovel as Caboose put more dirt into the hole.

"I've been trying to make contact with our command," Tucker explained to her. "But I'm getting nothing from them."

"Oh," she simply said. "That's a shame." She went right back to digging.

Tucker frowned. "Hey, he was our leader when our previous captain died," he told her. "Sure he's a dick, but at least we have someone to lead us."

"Dude, I'm trying to bury our said leader's body!" The chick retorted, glancing at him over her shoulder. "I figured it's something we could do at least for our captain since he was KIA'd by the Reds! Not to mention that it's also bad to leave Mikey with the job alone!"

Tucker opened his mouth to say something- but paused. "...Who's 'Mikey'?" He blinked.

"Hello!" Caboose spoke up.

"Wait," the aqua clad male let out. "Your name is 'Mikey'?"

"Actually, his first name is Michael," the girl corrected. "I just call him Mikey because..." she looked over at Caboose then back at him. "Well, it's easier to say. Plus, he seems more like a 'Mikey', y'know?"

Tucker raised an eyebrow at them. "...Okay..." He let out slowly. "Uh, go back to what you guys are doing." He felt a little jealous of the new guy - they didn't got here, and he's already friends with the new girl.

He'll keep trying, though.

Turning around, he pressed the side of his helmet again to try to contact their Command- he looked down at himself.

He looked back. "Hey, uh, once you guys are done with that, do you mind help getting this black stuff off of me?"

"You mean the soot?" The girl asked him, looking back at him. The hole is halfway filled (Bow Chicka Bow Wow). "Just use soap - like Dawn or something, I dunno. A thorough scrubbing will get it off."

"Aw, c'mon!" Tucker complained. "Do you realize how heavy our armor is?"

The chick stared at him, then looked over at her own armor, and back at him. "...What? Are they, like, designed for the person who wears them?"

"Well, kind of," Tucker admitted, rubbing the back of his head - it took him a while to re-configure this armor so that only he could wear it. It used to belong to their previous Captain before he died. "But anyway, mind helping me?"

"...Help us bury him," she offered, gesturing to the hole.

"Huh?" Caboose let out, looking over at them, as if confused.

"...Fine..." Tucker sighed, slumping his arms. "But how are we-? Whoa!" He yelped and fumbled with the other collapsible shovel the chick tossed him.

"Let's get to work," she said, putting the shovel quickly into the dirt.

Tucker sighed again and proceeded to help the new recruits fill in the hole (Bow Chicka Bow Wow).

It took them a few minutes to fill it in completely, and it also took them a few minutes to clean off the soot on his armor. While they were doing that, he decided to try again at calling Blue Command.

"Come in, Blue Command," he said into the radio. "This is Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha. Do you read me?"

The new girl paused a moment before she resumed rubbing. "Hey, uh, could...you ask Command to send me some...things a girl needs. Like, uh...clothes and stuff?"

Tucker gave an incredulous look to her. "Wait, you don't have your things?"

"Well...I had them, but I think they were on the wrong Pelican," she shrugged. She then sighed. "They're probably lost by now..."

...He made a mental note to raid her panties once they get here. "Right then," he nodded-

**"This is Blue Command,"** a familiar voice spoke up from the radio. **"Come in, Blood Gulch Outpost Alpha."**

Tucker sighed in relief (or is it the fact that one of them - hopefully the chick - was rubbing his cod piece) once he heard it. "Hello, Command! We need help."

**"Roger that, Blood Gulch,"** the operator - Vic - responded. **"What is your request?"**

"I don't know what the technical military term is for it, but-"

"We're in shit creek, and require reinforcements," the chick whispered to him.

Tucker stared down at her as she and Caboose stood up. "Uh-"

"Just tell him that," she insisted.

He stared at her. **"...Is everything okay?"**

"Huh? Oh- yeah, everything's okay," Tucker assured Vic. "We're in deep shit and need reinforcements."

**"Ah, roger that,"** Vic said. **"Did you get the tank we sent?"**

"Yeah, that...got blown up too," Tucker admitted.

**"Wow. Sucks to be you."**

"Yeah, we know," Tucker sighed.

After a moment's pause, Vic spoke up again, **"Okay, here's what I can do: the nearest Blue forces can be there in sixteen days or I-"**

"Sixteen days?!" Tucker cried out - that's too long! The three of them won't last long with the Reds! "That's almost two weeks!"

"Two weeks and two more days, actually," the chick corrected him.

**"**_**Or**_** I can hire a nearby Freelancer and get him there within a few hours,"** Vic finished, sounding a little annoyed.

At that, Tucker thought about it. More Blue soldiers would be here, but there's no way they'll wait two weeks for them. At most, they'll be killed off. But with a Freelancer - he heard about those soldiers; super soldiers that work for people with a lot of money. Specifically, mercenaries. That, and Church told him a bit about them, almost as if he knew about them the most - they could get better help in a couple of hours.

In the end, the private thought he'd rather go for a more, quick solution - and they would live.

Tucker nodded. "Okay, we'll take the quicker solution then."

**"10-4, Blood Gulch," **Vic replied. **"We will-"**

"Oh, one more thing," Tucker quickly cut in. "We would also request some...things like, girl stuff."

**"...Why would you need those?"** Tucker blinked - why'd he sound confused.

"Well, one of our new recruits is a chick, and she lost her stuff," Tucker explained. "So, do you think you can also send in those things as well?"

There was silence.

"...Command?"

**"Roger that, private,"** Vic finally said. **"We'll make sure that you'll get those. We'll contact Freelancer Tex and have him there posthaste with your request. Command out."**

"Whoever he is, make sure he can fix a tank!" He called out, but Vic already hung up.

"So...how'd it go?" Caboose ask him.

"Well, the good news is, we're getting help in a few hours," Tucker told them. "But the bad news is, it's a Freelancer."

"Shit..." the girl cursed, but Caboose...

He tilted his head. "What's a Freelancer?"

"Freelancers are independent," the aqua clad male explained. "They're not Red or Blue. They're just guns for hire who'll fight for whoever has the most money."

"In other words, they're kind of like a mercenary," she added. "But, well, meaner."

"Oh, I think I get it," Caboose nodded.

"Exactly," Tucker nodded, "or like your mom when the rent's due."

The chick glared at him. "Not cool dude."

"What?" Tucker let out. "It's just a joke."

"Right..." she let out, not convinced, "Anyway, your armor is all clean." She turned and left.

Tucker looked over at his armor. "Oh, nice work," he complimented. "Did you get all of the soot off?"

"Yup!" Caboose nodded. "I had to rub extra hard on your cod piece - it's really stubborn to get out."

Tucker just gawked at the new guy in horror, before he stepped away from him.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot something," the girl said as she came back. "I don't think we were properly introduced. I'm Erica Helms. Just...call me Erica. Yours?"

"What, you want my whole name?" Tucker raised his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I figured it would be fair to call you guys by your first name," she explained. "If it's too long, I'll just shorten it."

Tucker stared at her. "...Nah, I like going by Tucker better," he shrugged. "I don't like my first name much."

"Well, what is it?" Even Caboose looked curious.

There was a moment's pause...before he sighed. "Lavernius."

"Lavernius?" The girl - should he start calling her Erica now? - repeated.

"That sound like a name a black person has," Caboose noted.

"Yeah, I'm black," Tucker narrowed his eyes at them. "Is that a problem?"

"No, I...well, no," Erica said. "I talked to a couple of them - they're really friendly."

"Meh, I don't care," Tucker shrugged.

"Anyway, did Command say who will be coming over? The Freelancer person," Erica asked.

"Well, they said their name is Tex, but...well, Vic said he'll be here in a few hours with your things," Tucker explained.

"Oh."

_"Tuuucckeeer... Tuuuuucckeeerrr..."_

"What the...?" Erica let out before the three of them turned to a figure behind them.

"HOLY SHIT! Who the hell are you?!" Tucker yelled in terror as Caboose hid behind Erica.

_"I am the ghost of Chuurrrch," _the figure - wearing the same armor as them but white - replied eerily. _"And I've come back with a waarrrniiinnngg..."_

"You're not Church," Caboose retorted. "Church is blue. You're white."

_"Rookie, shut up, man!" _Church shouted in his normal voice. _"I'm a freaking ghost! Have you ever seen a blue ghost before?"_

"Yeah, that's definitely him," Tucker said boredly.

_"Now I gotta start all over again..." _Church sighed before he cleared his throat. _"Tuuckerr, Tuuuucckeeerrr, I've come back with a waaarrrnninnng..."_

"Umm..." Erica spoke up. "Not to be disrespectful, but...that only works once, dude."

"Yeah, I gotta agree with her," Tucker said, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, it's kinda annoying," even Caboose agreed.

Church just glared at them. _"Fine,"_ he huffed. _"Okay, here's the deal: I've come back from the dead to give you a warning about Tex. Don't let- Yes, rookie?"_

Tucker looked over at the new recruits, seeing Erica raising her hand. "Yeah, umm...if you are going to warn us about Tex, why do that? Is Tex, what, dangerous or something?"

Tucker blinked. Yeah, he never thought of that... "Yeah, I don't think you ever mentioned 'Tex' before."

_"Oh, right..."_ Church let out, rubbing the back of his head, sheepishly. _"Yeah, that could've saved some time. And made it more effective." _He shook his head. _"Anyway, Tucker, you remember that I told you that I was stationed on Sidewinder before they transferred me here to Blood Gulch, right?"_

"No," Tucker deadpanned.

"Sidewinder?" Caboose parroted. "Isn't that the ice planet?"

"Oh dear God..." Erica let out, making Tucker blink. Does she not like ice?

_"Yes,"_ Church nodded.

"Cool! What was that like?" Caboose asked him.

_"Um...it was cold,"_ the ghost simply replied.

"That's it? Just cold?"

"Well, he's on an ice planet," Erica explained to Caboose. "It's a planet made out of ice, or maybe it's always in an eternal winter. So yeah, it's really, really cold I bet."

_"Yeah, what she said,"_ Church said. _"It's really...fuckin'...cold."_

"...You were saying?" Tucker asked.

_"Alright, well..."_

Church then recounted the day when he was at Sidewinder, were Tex apparently killed off the other Blues there. Even pulling out his partner, Jimmy's skull out of him and beat him to death with it.

"I still think that's impossible," Erica said. "I mean...Jimmy would've been dead _before_ Tex beat him to death with his own skull."

_"Well, Tex still managed to do it,"_ Church retorted. _"But the bottom line is, these Freelancers, they're bad news and Tex is one of the worst..."_

"If he's such a badass, why didn't he kill you?" Caboose asked.

_"To tell ya the truth, I don't know _why_ I'm not dead,"_ Church admitted. _"Tex could have killed me at any point. But maybe it's because Tex and I have run into each other once before."_

Tucker was surprised. "Really? Where?"

_"You, err...remember that girl I told you about earlier, back home? Well, let's just say that Tex is the real reason we never got married," _Church admitted.

What-?

Suddenly, he began to disappear. _"Guys, I'm fading fast and I don't know when I'll be back. Just listen to my warning. Don't let Tex get involved here," _Church told them.

"Okay," Tucker replied.

_"I mean it, Tucker," _he warned. _"No fighting, no scouting, nothing. You'll regret it..."_ he completely faded away after that.

Tucker turned to the rookies. "So...Tex and Church were after the same girl."

"Or, it could be that Tex is his girlfriend," Erica said.

"What? Why would you have a girlfriend that can kill people?" Tucker asked. "That doesn't make sense!"

"A lot of people have weird tastes," she simply said before she left for real.

"I told you his girlfriend was a slut," Caboose stated.

Tucker just shrugged.

_**~o~**_

The whole time as we waited for Tex to arrive, I was a bundle of nerves.

I mean, Tex is the most dangerous agent of Project Freelancer - not to mention, she's the Beta AI. Not only was she made to be mean (and able to kick the ass of just about anyone - Carolina didn't get a chance once she has Eta and Iota in her head) - but...getting Tucker to ask about getting me things like clothes, underwear and womanly things when mother nature comes and delivers her 'present' was a HUGE risk.

I'm not really a recruit, and yet somehow I'm here. They'll expect that I'm incognito or some shit, here for the Alpha (which I'm not). But there are a lot of paranoid people out there.

I tried to calm my nerves by figuring out how to use the gun I've got. But, I figured that I should take my helmet off first.

...It took me about thirty minutes to take it off. How in the hell did Caboose put it on over my glasses?! This world doesn't make a lick of sense! ...Until I found a button under the chin, and lifted it up...like a motorcycle helmet.

"Oh," I let out before I took it off. "That's actually convenient."

Ugh, my hair is all over the place. I need to find a hair tie or something to pull this back. Something big to hold it all back.

Stupid thick hair.

I just twirled my hair into a makeshift bun, and set my helmet down. Then I looked over at the gun. "Okay...let's try to get this over with," I muttered to myself, as I pointed the gun at...uh... I lowered the gun. "I should get something to use as practice."

I looked through the base of anything that won't be missed. I found a few cans, but that's just it. I set them outside so that I could practice a little.

"Okay, for real this time," I muttered, pointing the pistol at one of them. "Here we go..."

I squeezed the trigger, expecting a BANG...

But nothing happened.

"Huh?" I let out, looking over at it. The hell? Did I get a jammed one? How the hell do I know it's jammed? I never used a gun before in my life. ...Well, as far as I could remember, anyway.

It took me a few minutes at most to figure out what's wrong, before I gave up and went to Lav (short for Lavernius, but I'm still debating on how to shorten his name into a nickname) for help.

He seemed surprised to know that I don't know how to use it.

"Wait, you never used a _gun_ before?" He asked me, sounding incredulous.

"Well...I don't think so," I admitted. I have a pretty bad memory growing up. But, I guess that's normal, right?

He let out a sigh. "Let me see," he said, holding his hand out.

"Okay," I said, handing him the magnum.

Lav looked over it for a few moments, even checking the gun itself. He pressed something at the side and pointed it-

"AH!" I yelped out when I heard a BANG.

Lav looked over the gun again. "Oh, no wonder," he said, "the safety's on." He turned it to show me a small round button on the side. "See this? This is the safety button. If you don't want to accidentally use it, you just press it, like I did a couple of seconds ago."

…Oh yeeeeah. I think I remember something like that some years ago.

Man I'm so stupid.

"Right, thanks," I muttered, taking the gun from him.

"By the way, why is your helmet off?" Lav then asked me.

"Oh, uh…is it not safe to breathe air here?" I asked him, mildly worried.

"Not really, but…" He looked over at me. "Well, I think it's normal for us soldiers to keep our helmets on all the time."

"Oh," I let out.

"Still…I never imagined that's what you looked like," Lav admitted.

"What, you have something against chicks with glasses?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, no, but…I'm just surprised is all." I'm still not convinced – but I'll let it slide…for now.

"Whatever," I let out before I left the base.

"What exactly are you doing anyway?" Lav asked me as I left.

"Practicing," I answered before I walked out of the base. I wanted to practice a bit alone.

With my new found knowledge, I walked out to resume my practice. "Okay…let's hope I don't miss," I muttered to myself-

I heard a gun being cocked, and pressing something against the back of my head. "Don't move," a deep voice said. "And don't make a sound."

…Hoh shit… I'm trying my best not to move or make a sound. Not even a whimper that I wanted to let out as I felt my heart pound.

"Turn around. Slowly."

I did as I was told, trying so hard not to whimper. Then I got myself a look at the person threatening me. The black armor looks different to the Mark V armor we all wore, with a different helmet as well – a Mark VI armor, slimmer but probably stronger than the one I have – and with superior things added to it as well…and they're pointing a pistol at my head.

"Who are you, and why are you at Blood Gulch?" The person demanded.

…Oh my God, Agent Tex is really scary in person…

_**~o~**_

Tex glanced over at this female, eying out for anything suspicious on her.

An Asian complex, brown, curly yet frizzy hair, and her dark eyes quivering in fear behind her glasses. Hmph, she _should_ be afraid. "Well?" She said – using the voice modifier to disguise it – her figurative eyes narrowing.

"Uh…" The female whimpered. "I…I just got here, sir." As she spoke, she told Omega to pull up a scan of this female. "I woke up on the Pelican, and I got here with Private Michael J Caboose. I honestly have no idea why I'm here!" As she spoke, a small window appeared near her health bar.

**No data**, is all it says.

"_She is an anomaly,"_ Omega said to her. _"We should kill her, just to satisfy those dogs."_

Tex narrowed her eyes again. _'No…something isn't right,'_ she said to the AI. _'If she is a spy, she would have hacked into the computers underneath Blood Gulch – still, I'll keep an eye on her, just in case.'_

"_Don't you mean _we_?" _She felt Omega making a dark grin. _"It will be fun to interrogate this unfortunate female."_

'_Right…'_ Tex said, then asked out loud, "Name?"

"Uh- Erica. Erica Helms," she responded immediately.

Tex gave her a once over again…before she reluctantly lowered her gun then said, "At ease." And the female promptly fell to the ground. Tex just stared at the female. _'…What a wimp,'_ she couldn't help but thought, shaking her head. But looks can be deceiving.

"Ugh…" The female let out under her.

Tex then remembered the other thing she had to do and promptly dropped the duffle bag next to her. "Your request is in the bag," she said. Then she turned and walked into the base. She isn't sure why this female is here…but she might as well help out the Blues, as per ordered. And besides…

She might find him here.

_**~o~**_

Honestly, I have no idea how long I've been lying there. I'm just scared shit-less from my encounter from Tex. I mean, I'm still in shock that I'm still alive when I honestly thought I was going to die by her hands. Tex is the best agent of Project Freelancer – and not to mention, the deadliest.

It took me a while to calm my heart rate to the 'safe' level. I slowly pushed myself up-

"Oh dear God!" I yelped out and I heard gun fire, and went back to the ground. I regret taking my helmet off now! Are we under attack?

I spotted my helmet and I slowly began to crawl over to it as I heard more gunfire- wait a minute. It is just one gun. I let out a sigh of relief as I slowly stood up. Okay, that's just Tex using Mikey as…target practice.

…

Oh shit. I grabbed my helmet and put it on before I hurried up there via a ramp. I just saw Tex through a grenade at Mikey, who quickly ran away at the sight and hid behind me. "Uh, hey, Tex? I don't know what it's been like at your other bases, but we try not to use other soldiers as target practice here," Lav said to the black armored soldier – with the grenade exploding as he spoke.

Mikey poked his head out from behind me. "I'm scared," he whimpered.

"Me too, Mikey, me too…" I whispered to him. She threatened my life earlier after all – of course I'm scared of Tex.

…But I have to say, it's actually kind of impressive that Tex made an outline of Mikey perfectly without hitting him once. Though, I looked over Mikey just to be sure.

Man, she is good…

During my mental rambling and inspecting Mikey, Lav spoke to Tex again…with the latter ignoring him as she reloaded her weapons then I saw her took off when I looked back at them.

"I don't think he likes you," Mikey whispered to Lav.

"Thanks…" Lav sighed before we went to the edge to watch Tex go. "Where are you going?" He hollered at her.

Tex turned back to us. "Red Base. Kill everybody. Get the flag back," she simply answered – yeah, she didn't want to stay here any longer. Then she turned and took off.

"Oh… Okay!" Mikey hollered. "We'll just stay here and guard the trans…porter…"

I looked between them. "…Yeah, Church is going to be mad at us for getting Tex involved," I said.

"Why would he care?" Lav asked. "I thought Church wouldn't care if Tex got killed or not."

"Still, WHY would he not want Tex to get involved?" I questioned. "You don't say stuff like that unless that person has some significance."

Lav gave me a look over. "…Is Church like, bi sexual or something?" …_What?!_

"…If he WAS bi sexual, he would be all over you, you know," I pointed out.

"…Good point," the aqua clad male conceded.

Then we heard a distant explosion coming from Red Base. Mikey pulled out a pair of binoculars to look through them, just as we heard, "Sim- where'd he go? Don't kill me; I'm too good-looking to die!"

"Man," Mikey murmured in awe. "He is really kicking their asses."

"How come there's only one Sniper Rifle here in Blue Base, and it just went missing – this is just unfair!" Lav whined- wait, what?

"Wait a minute," I looked over at Lav, "you mean to tell me that Church has the only one and it's missing?"

"Yeah! That's where I went to earlier, to try to take it, but it's gone now!" Lav explained.

…Oh – the Church from the future took it. "…Maybe someone else took it?" I offered.

"Bull shit! Who could've taken it?" I just shrugged at Lav's question.

"Oh! Tex is heading into the base!" At Mikey's exclamation, we tried to peer through his binoculars.

"Do you think he'll return our flag?" Lav asked-

"_Blue team, flag returned,"_ I wasn't the only one who jumped when we heard that deep voice from nowhere.

"What the…? Who said that?" Lav demanded as we turned to the source.

Church – back and in his transparent self – coughed and cleared his throat. _"Sorry, that was me,"_ he said, _"I uh, I guess I got something stuck in my throat. Your flag is back, by the way."_ He gestured to the blue flag back in its place once we looked through the skylight.

"How did…?"

"There's a button on the flag that we just press to get our flag returned," Lav explained to my unfinished question.

"Oh."

"Hiya Church!" Mikey waved at the 'ghost'. "What're you up to?"

"_Yeah, hey Caboose,"_ Church waved back at him half-heartedly. _"But seriously, I'm not really here to make small talk, okay? How'd you guys manage to get the flag back?"_

At that, Lav gave us a look – though I just gave him a look that said 'I told you so' after I lifted up the front of my helmet to make it more effective. "Uh, wh-what? Oh _that_ flag? We've always had _that_."

Even Church can tell that what he said is bullshit. _"Tucker, who do you think you're trying to fool?"_ Then he seemed to blink and looked around. _"Hey, where's Tex?"_

"Uh…" Mikey let out nervously.

I sighed. "We…got him involved," I admitted.

"_You WHAT?!"_ We all cringed at his shout.

"Church, calm down-" Tucker tried to say, but Church just palmed his visor and shook his head.

"_This is just fucking __**perfect**__!"_ He yelled. _"I told you __**specifically**__ that you shouldn't get Tex involved. And _what_ did you guys do?!"_

"…We got him involved," Lav admitted shamefully, as we all hung out heads.

"_And __**how**__ involved?"_

"Very, very involved…" Mikey murmured.

…I feel like I'm a little kid again, being scolded by people whenever I do something wrong. And most of the time, I just disobey things. And I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who does this.

"Um- Don't worry Church, I think he'll be okay," Mikey spoke up, picking up the binoculars to look back at the base. "Tex should- oh."

"…What?" I asked him.

"Uh…the Red guys are heading into the base right now," Mikey informed us. "It looks- yeah, he's definitely captured… Or dead… Captured or dead…" Then he gasped sharply. "Or captured AND dead!"

"…Mikey, there's no way you can be captured AND dead," I told him, lowering my visor. "If you're already dead, they would've tossed your dead body out."

"Oh."

"_Oh well that's just __**perfect**__!" _Church shouted, mad as hell.

"What!?" Lav cried out. "What is your problem? Why do you even care if he's captured? I thought you hated that guy anyway for stealing your girlfriend."

Church just shook his head. _"I never said I hated Tex,"_ he admitted. _"I just said that __**she**__was the reason why we never got married."_

Mikey looked back at Church as we stared at him. "…'She'?" He repeated.

There was a few beats, so…I decided to fake realization. "…Holy _shit_," I let out. "Tex is your girlfriend?"

"What, what?!" Lav cried out, shocked.

"_Uh, yeah, it's like this,"_ Church began. Then he explained to us about his situation with Tex, her real name is Allison, and that, when Church got into the military, Tex was just shipped off to some project (which is Project Freelancer but…how much of his memories are fake?).

Once Church was finished, Lav shook his head in amazement. "Let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You're telling me that the guy that showed up here, scared the living shit out of us, shot at Caboose and beat the hell out of those Reds wasn't a guy at all? That he was a chick? And on top of that, she was your ex-girlfriend?"

"_In a nutshell, yes,"_ Church nodded. _"That's an excellent summary."_

"Huh," Mikey let out thoughtfully. "Girls never like me but…" he looked over at me. "Erica likes me."

"I…kind of like you like a little brother I never had," I told him. "But, you're young. You didn't know better." I patted him.

"Okay," Mikey said. "That makes me better." I hope so.

"Seriously, though," Lav continued. "I don't think I've seen a girl that _mean_ before. Are you sure she's a chick and not a guy? Or like part guy, part shark?"

"_I'm pretty sure I'd know if Tex was a guy," _Church replied. _"And I'm _definitely_ sure I would know if she was part shark."_

"If she was, then you would be dead _long_ before you met us," I joked.

"_Very funny,"_ Church said to me – in sarcasm. But, meh, I'll take it.

"But, wait," Mikey cut in. "If she's a girl, then why is she named Tex?"

"_Uh, because she's from _Texas,_" _Church answered as if it was obvious.

"…You mean 'Texas' is like her codename?" I asked, slowly – mostly for Mikey's sake.

"_Exactly,"_ Church nodded. _"And you can't blame her for being so aggressive. It's not entirely her fault to begin with."_

"Right, you should blame God," Lav said, sarcastic. "First he makes hangovers and now half women, half sharks that won't even sleep with me." He looked up and shook his fist at the sky. "Thanks for nothing, God!"

I smacked him at the back of his head with my pistol, ignoring his yelp of pain. Heh, you just got pistol whipped. "No chick would go with a rude man, such as yourself," I told him.

"What? Bullshit!" Lav cried out.

"_Knock it off!" _Church shouted at us. _"Look, she got recruited into some kind of weird experimental program back during basic where they infused her armor with this _really_ aggressive AI. I'm not sure how it all works, but all I know is that it made her meaner and tougher than hell."_

"AI…" Mikey repeated. "What's the 'A' stand for?"

"_Artificial,"_ Church answered.

"And the 'I' stands for 'intelligence'," I added.

"Ooohhhhh," Mikey let out, understanding…but: "what was the A again?"

"_Let's move on,"_ Church sighed. Can AIs really feel a headache?

Lav rubbed his chin in thought. "So, the military put this program in her head, and that program made her a killer. But underneath it all, she's really just a sweet, down-home girl?" Not exactly, Lav.

"_Oh hell no,"_ and Church corrects him. _"She's always been a rotten bitch, it's just now she's a rotten bitch with cybernetic enhancements."_

I raised my brow at him. "…And yet you used to date her?"

"_Oh, shut up."_

I rolled my eyes. "I told you people have weird tastes," I said to Lav.

"Yeah, I gotta say, you really won the lottery with that one," Lav let out. "Good catch there, buddy, she's a keeper."

Church seems to roll his eyes, then glanced over at Mikey. _"So how are you doing, Caboose?" _He asked him. _"Are you following any of this whatsoever?"_

"I think so," Mikey replied, tilting his head in thought. "That guy Tex is really a robot and you're his boyfriend. So that makes you… a gay robot."

Suddenly, Tucker burst out laughing. Even I'm surprised. "Yeah! So that makes Church bi-sexual!"

Oh yeah…

And now I'm beginning to chuckle. "Yeah, good one," I said.

Church just groaned as the two of us chuckled, while Mikey laughed along. "I have no idea what we're laughing about," my fellow recruit said after a bit.

It took us a while to calm ourselves, and we looked over at Church. "So, what now?" I asked him.

"_Well…"_ Church began, before he looked over at them. _"I have a great plan for how we're gonna rescue Tex."_

"A plan? Oh man," Lav whined. "I _hate plans._ That means we're gonna have to do stuff. Can't we just have a strategy or…I dunno, a mission statement?"

"It's better than doing _nothing_ all day," I pointed out.

"_Anyway, I just need you guys to run a distraction, while I spring Tex,"_ Church said.

"Distraction?" Mikey repeated, nervously. "That sounds a lot like 'decoy'."

"_The way I see it, the Reds have absolutely no idea how many Freelancers we have out here,"_ Church explained. _"So all I need from you guys is to run around in the middle of the canyon, wearing black armor, while I sneak in the back of the base."_

"Yeah, uh…I don't think that would work," I spoke up – Mikey taking a Sniper Rifle and shooting Church while he's in Sarge's armor, controlling him, came readily to mind.

"_Trust me, it will,"_ Church insisted.

I thought about it…then I said, "Well, if you wanted to rescue Tex, you gotta making it convincing."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Well…say that you took over one of the Reds, and that Red is their commanding officer," I explained. "If you want to convince his subordinates that you ARE their commanding officer…why not take a Blue prisoner?"

There was silence as I waited for Church to consider it. I just…came up with it on the spot.

I mean, it isn't really Mikey's fault that all of these things happened – his future self was the one who started these things anyway. Not to mention that having three AIs in your head – and being forcibly ejected out as well – messed him up pretty bad. So, maybe I can try to make their relationship better-

"_Okay."_

…Huh? "What?" I wasn't the only one who was surprised.

"_We'll go along with your idea,"_ Church said. _"But…you'll be my prisoner."_ He pointed at me when he said that.

"…Aw, crap…" I muttered.

"Okay, that's fine and dandy, but how are me and Caboose going to get two suits of black armor?" Lav asked. Church just gestured to the teleporter. Lav looked between the portal and Church then groaned. "Oh, fuckberries…"

For once, I have to agree. This will suck.

Majorly.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for chapter four. I finally got something for my dad's computer so that I can do this properly. Anyways…**

**Well, it looks like Tex needs some rescuing. Here's to wondering if Erica will also screw this up – would she or would she not? At this rate, who knows?**

**Next chapter, Erica will (technically) meet the Reds. Pray for her!**

**Review please!**


	5. Distractions Are Nice- Err, Sometimes

Fifth chapter people. Let's see how well Erica/me can get through this.

**Disclaimer: I own none of these guys.**

* * *

Me and Church stood at the middle of the canyon, waiting for Lav to emerge from the exit we were looking at – though, I was the only one nervous. I came up with a plan, literally, at the spur of the moment. What the hell was I thinking?!

At the corner of my eye, Church looked over at me. _"Hey, are you sure this plan will work?"_

I just gave him a bored look. "Are _you_ sure that your initial plan will work?"

"_Hey, if this plan fucks up, I know who to blame."_

"And if it works?"

"_Keyword 'if' is used here."_

"Hmm, good point."

At that moment, Lav came tumbling out of the teleporter, his armor black and slightly smoking – I can't help but wince slightly at the impact. _"Are you okay, Tucker?"_

"Yeah I'm fine," he said, wincing as he stood up. "Goddamn that hurts!" I heard him mutter that to himself before he turned back to the Blue Base. "Come on, Caboose!"

"Does it hurt?" Mikey called out to us.

"No, not at all," that's bullshit, and you know it, Lav.

"Okay! Here I come," Mikey yelled back, and I saw him enter the teleporter.

After a beat, Church asked Lav, _"Does it hurt for real?"_

"Oh, yeah, big time," was his answer. Dickhead.

I looked over at the teleporter, and a few seconds later, Mikey emerged, his armor in the similar state as Lav's. "Owwwwchie!" He cried out, falling to his knees.

"Mikey! Are you okay?" I asked him, concerned as I got to my knees to look him over.

"Yeah…" He whimpered, before he glared at Lav. "You lied to me."

The aqua – now black – armored man merely shrugged. "Well, you wouldn't do it unless I told you it didn't hurt."

"_He's got a point, Caboose,"_ Church agreed with him.

"That's still a dick move, you guys," I said as I helped Mikey up.

"_Okay, you two, start moving around in front of Red Base,"_ Church said to the two of them, then looked over at me. _"You're with me."_

"Yes sir," I sighed before the four of us split off to do our tasks.

I mostly followed Church, and taking care to keep out of sight of Sarge and Lopez. This is really, really important after all – I could potentially die- I suddenly froze behind the rock I was hiding at when that thought hit me. I… oh shit. I could…I could actually die out here.

Shit, why dump me in a place full of idiots that have some shit happening nearly every fifteen minutes? ? Dammit!

"_Hey rookie!" _I nearly jumped when I heard the radio go off.

"Uh, y-yes?" I asked shakily.

"_Get over here, hurry!"_ I quickly ran over to where Church is and hid out of the Reds' sight.

I looked over the side, seeing two men – one in red armor, and the other in brown – standing at the top of the base, looking out to the canyon. "…I hope Lav and Mikey will be okay…" I muttered.

"_They'll be fine. They'll-"_ Church paused bit. _"Wait. 'Lav' and 'Mikey'?" _He repeated.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Lav for Lavernius, and Mikey for Michael."

"_Wait- who-who's Lavernius? Caboose?"_

"No man, Mikey is Caboose's first name," I answered. Church stared at me. "…What?"

"_Tucker is black?"_ He muttered to himself, dumbfounded. _"Huh. Actually, I should've pick up on that years ago…"_

I raised my eyebrow. "Lav's been with you longer than we have, and yet you didn't know his first name?"

"_Hey, no one is perfect, okay?" _Church retorted at me. _"…and why have you been calling them by their first name?"_

"Well, I'm more used to calling everyone else by their first," I shrugged. "Just as my full name is Erica Helms, I prefer to be called by my first name. So, to make it fair, I call them by their first names…only with nicknames, y'know?"

"…_Right,"_ Church said, before he turned back to Red Base with a copy of the sniper rifle. …He didn't even bother to notice that he just materialized that thing out of nowhere? I didn't bother to point it out – he'll just say that it's probably just a weird 'ghostly' power he has.

I peeked out from beside the rock Church is at, just seeing Grif go out of the base to get to Sarge. _"Hey, Tucker,"_ Church said to the radio, _"Come in, man. You there? This is Church. It's working. The orange one is coming out of the base. I repeat, the orange one is coming out of the base."_

After a bit, Church nodded. _"Okay, now just keep moving around outside of the base, and draw their attention." _There was a beat. _"I said, just keep movin-."_

Curious, I opened up my comm. to listen. **"-just telling you to let me finish talking to Church,"** Lav said to Mikey. **"…No, I'll tell him you said 'hi' **_**later.**_** No, you can't talk to him. How could you possibly talk to him on my headset?"** I wonder… I mentally thought in sarcasm.

I turned off my comm. at the same time as Church, who just let out a sigh. _"Oh my god. I can't believe I actually _died_ for this war."_

"Well, at least you weren't team killed," I told him as we made our way towards the base.

"_Yeah, I guess that's true."_ We soon found ourselves pressed against the wall of the Red Base, waiting for the Reds to make their move. _"Okay…how do we get their Sergeant's attention?"_

I paused. "…uh… I haven't thought that far ahead," I admitted.

"…_WHAT?" _I winced when Church shouted that. _"You didn't-?! Oh, that's just real great!"_

"What? You're the one who agreed to this!" I retorted.

"_Yeah, but that's because I thought you thought this all the way through!" _Church then sighed, annoyed. _"That's just fan–__**fucking**__–tastic!"_

"It's like you said: no one is perfect!" I exclaimed.

"Hey! What the hell is that racket?!" We froze when we heard a Southern accent shout. We automatically pressed ourselves to the wall and looked up, seeing Sarge coming up to the edge of the wall and looked around. "Hmm…I could've sworn I heard voices over here…"

The two of us gave each other a glance. "So what now, oh great leader?" I hissed through my teeth.

"_Just…go towards the ramp,"_ he whispered. _"Make as much noise as possible."_

"What?!" I harshly whispered.

"Eh, it's probably my imagination," Sarge then said. I looked up in time to see him lowering his shotgun. "Well, we better go and do something about the Special Ops soldiers in front of our base." …Shit!

I sighed before I stepped out. "Hey! You!"

"What the-?" Sarge turned back and looked down at me. "A Blue! I should've known!"

"_C'mon!"_ Church exclaimed and I wordlessly followed him to where the ramp is. Shit, here we go again…!

I panting as I hurried after Church – but I'm also scared out of my mind (yet again) – and I just got to the ramp when Sarge jumped down in front of me, pointing his business end of his shotgun at me. "Freeze, ya dirty Blue!"

I yelped, jumping back. I scrambled to pull out my gun and pointed at him. "Don't move!" I shouted.

"What the-?" Sarge lowered his gun. "A lady? Aw, dagnabit! First the one in black appears, and now this one?"

I raised my brow. "…You have a problem with girls?"

"No!" Sarge said. "The other one is dangerous but you- I can't hurt a girl!"

Oh yeah…I forgot about that. Still, I can't believe my luck as I lowered my pistol, amazed. "Seriously?"

Sarge was about to say something- until Church went into him. "Hgeekagerger!" Sarge exclaimed as Church worked his, um, magic. …It was actually pretty disturbing to see how his body…_twitched_ like that.

"Uh…are…you okay?" I slowly asked, as Sarge – err, Church-Sarge shook his head.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Church said through Sarge. "Anyway, this isn't what I expected, but I'll take it."

"Me too," I agreed. Then I looked up. "Now…we just gotta make it convincing."

_**~o~**_

It took a bit to help Church 'act' as Sarge before we went up there, with my hands behind my head and my pistol confiscated. As we reached Grif and Lopez, the orange clad man (and wow, he really is fat) turned to us. "What the- who the hell is this?" He asked as Lopez looked over at us.

"Uh…" I heard Church let out before he cleared his throat. "I just caught this damn dirty Blue slinking around the base! I'll just put this prisoner down there with the other one!"

Grif looked over at us for a moment…then shrugged. "Eh, okay," he said, turning around. Lopez just shook his head at the lazy orange and looked back out.

…Church and I gave each other incredulous looks – neither of us could believe that this actually worked! Or of the fact that the Reds are full of idiots (like that's anything new…).

"…Right then," Church said before the two of us went into the Red Base.

As it turns out, it has the same mechanism as Blue Base. Church just got near one of the doors and it opened (though, Church should've thought about how suspicious it is that the two bases are designed the same…) allowing us to go through to the prison sector of the base. The two of us looked around the hallway we were walking down.

"Okay," Church began. "Let's split up and search for the prison sector of the base."

I nodded wordlessly and the two of us split up.

I looked around the places I was in, peeking into rooms – showing a kitchen, a bed room, a medical ward, a washroom, and the armory (I quickly looked around for some rifles but the only ones I found are rusty and in need of repairs, so I just left them). It wasn't long until I found myself into a room…

…and I had to hide quickly to avoid being seen, and I just watched as Simmons and Church talked to each other as Tex merely watched. "…got me so _god damn mad,_ I could spit!" Then Church proceeded to hock up and spit onto Sarge's visor.

I palmed my visor at the stupidity I just witnessed.

"Uh…right then, sir," Simmons let out, not only disgusted but also really confused. "But, seriously," Simmons turned around to Tex, "I'm starting to think that-" Church then acted quickly, punching Simmons at the back of his head. "OW, geez, the back of my head!" Was the last thing he cried out before he slumped to the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tex let out – oh, the voice modifier is gone. Hello Tex's female voice – surprised by this.

I stepped out of the shadows as Church worked to spring Tex out. "Oh, you found her," I said as I walked over Simmons. "Cool."

Tex looked over at me (though I couldn't help but flinch when she did so). "Hey, aren't you that girl I saw earlier back at Blue Base?"

"Yeah, uh, she's helping me spring you out, Tex," Church explained as the cell opened. "Anyway, it's me, Church! We've come to rescue you."

Tex looked over at Church. "You're kind of short to be Church," she pointed out.

"What?" Church asked in confusion.

I looked over at him. "You're using the Red's body to get in here," I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, right, I knew that," Church said before he stepped out of Sarge's body.

"Hurk!" The man yelped as he came back to reality. I watched as he stumbled backwards and then looked around in confusion. "What in Sam Hell? Where the- Who spat on my visor?" Thankfully, he turned the other way (since I'm at his left) to take off his helmet and began to clean his visor. I wanted to see what he looks like but…I stepped a couple of inches away from him to avoid being seen.

I caught part of Church's explanation when I returned my attention back to them. _"-possessed this Red guy so that the two of us can sneak into the Base and rescue you while the rest of our guys run around out in the middle of the canyon dressed in black armor that they got from going through the teleporter."_

Spirit my ass.

I glanced over at Tex as she was silent for a moment then she simply said, "Okay."

"_What? That's it?"_ Church cried out in surprise as she stepped out of the cell. _"Okay? You're not surprised by any of this?"_

"No," Tex replied with a shrug, as she grabbed her weapons the Reds confiscated from her. "It pretty much all makes sense."

"_Not even the whole 'Church is a ghost' thing?"_ Church asked and – _holy crap, what the fuck is that?! –_ I shuddered after the experience. _"That didn't do anything for you?"_

"I can see right through you," Tex pointed out. "It's pretty obvious."

I was still trying to get over that…weird _thing_ that I just went through as I put my hand over my abdomen, to make a witty response. "…I can't believe you fucking _did_ that!" I let out, glaring at Church.

He just shrugged. _"Well, I have to prove my point."_

I just flipped him off.

"_Anyway, let me hop back into this guy and we'll get outta here,"_ Church said, looking over at Sarge (who just finished cleaning his helmet and placed it back on) and went back into his body.

'…_Uh, that sounds kind of _wrong_ right there…'_ I thought, feeling a bit of a blush on my face.

Then we proceeded out of the base. But when we got to the flag room, I just remembered something. "Wait," I called out.

The two AIs looked over at me. "What is it now?" Church asked me.

I looked up at the roof…then back at them. "You wanna fuck with these guys by causing some…chaos?" I asked them with a smirk on my face. "You know, as a bit of revenge for what you guys went through?"

The two of them gave each other a look, then back at me. "You know…I think you might be on to something," Church said with a smirk in his voice. "I'd like a little pay back for what happened earlier."

But Tex seemed skeptical. "What exactly are you going to do?"

I simply looked over at Church…and smirked. "…Have you guys heard of Caramelldansen?"

_**~o~**_

Around Red Base, each team is keeping an eye out for trouble…well, one of them mostly. The orange clad man is bored out of his skull. Dexter Grif yawned, then smacked his lips a little.

"…Well, this is boring," he muttered. He glanced over at Lopez but turned back. The whole time that he had known Lopez, he hardly spoke at all. He must've been those strong, silent types – and he's pretty good with machines.

…It did seem odd that he drinks oil. Plus, Grif was pretty sure that he had never heard of any new recruits before Donut came along – not that he pays attention to the looney old man (him and his crazy orders) but there are times where he DOES pay attention…but he'd rather piss off the old man than to do whatever he says. Anyway, he was pretty sure that he didn't hear about Lopez being their new recruit or something – the guy just appeared out of nowhere one day.

…Ah well, he's mostly bored. He usually has Simmons to talk with and since he's guarding that black clad chick (and she was actually pretty scary) and Sarge taking the other Blue prisoner – where did that one come from anyway? Is that one also another recruit? – down there, and not to mention that Donut is shipped back to command for treatment, he barely had anyone to talk to.

The orange clad man sighed. "God I am so bored…"

Grif isn't the only one bored out of his skull. Tucker leaned against the rock he's hiding in, his knees drawn up and chin in his hand as he idly drummed his fingers against his leg. He hadn't heard from Church or Erica that they had managed to save Tex – it might've been their luck that those two got captured or some shit.

"Tucker?" Oh, and he had to put up with Caboose the whole time.

The aqua clad man shifted his head to stare at the other new recruit that had gotten to his rock again. "What is it, Caboose?" He asked boredly.

"Are Church and Erica okay?" The rookie asked, clearly worried about the two.

Tucker let out a sigh. "I don't know dude," he answered, "If they were, we probably would've known by now."

At that very moment the Sergeant of the Red Army of Blood Gulch walked up to both Grif and Lopez. "Hello, men," he said, getting a confused look from Grif and Lopez.

"Uh…hi?" The orange clad man hesitantly answered. "Weren't you downstairs with Simmons?"

"I was, but I figured that he could handle the two prisoners for now," Sarge answered. "But while he's doing that, I have come to see that the moral of this team have gotten drastically low!"

"Yeah, no shit," Grif deadpanned – Donut was airlifted out of here after he somehow managed to survive a grenade stuck to his head! "It's not like this team has much to do anyway."

Sarge looked at him. "…Well, in that case, I'm not sure you would like to see this."

"See what?" Grif blinked.

Tucker peeked over his rock. "What's Sarge doing?" He asked.

"I don't know," Caboose answered- before there was radio sounds.

"**Lav, come in Lav,"** Erica's voice spoke up.

"Wha? Erica, that you?" Tucker blinked. So they rescued Tex? Then what's the hold up.

"**Yup,"** Erica simply answered. **"Now, is it possible that our helmets can record whatever we see?"**

The aqua clad man raised an eyebrow. "Uh…yeah. Why exactly?"

"…**Turn your attention to the Reds and press play,"** for some odd reason, she was unable to hold in her laughter, making him blink again.

"Uh…o-kay, whatever," he muttered slowly as he turned and did so. "Why?"

"**I think you'll love this,"** there were a few more chuckles before it cuts off.

"…Why are chicks so weird?" Tucker asked himself.

He watched the Reds intently.

"As the leader of Red team, it is my job to make sure that my team is in tip top condition," Sarge said. "And be aware of unexpected things. How unexpected, I leave that to your imagination."

"Could you get to the point, Sarge?" Grif just told him – he has no fucking idea where this is going, and if Sarge does something weird-

"Okay, what I have in mind…is this!"

And then he proceeded to do something that no one has seen in hundreds of years (literally):

Caramelldansen.

Grif just stood there in shock (even as he's wondering where the song came from – it's even in its foreign version!) as the old man did that corny dance in front of them.

He wasn't the only one, as Tucker is just as shocked…even while Caboose clapped to the song.

At that moment, Tex and Erica ran by them, the latter cackling. "Meet us later!" The indigo clad female exclaimed.

"What-what the hell is-?" Tucker was about to ask them before the song began to end.

"Okay! That's about it! G'night!" Tucker looked back at Sarge's sudden declaration when the song ended…then he fell back.

"…What happened?" Caboose asked.

"I have no fucking idea…" Tucker muttered as he stood up and they both took off.

It's been a weird day…but, uh, they managed to save Tex, right?

At Red Base, Grif looked over at Sarge, who seemed to have passed out after doing that...dance. "…Sarge? Uh…are you alive?"

At that moment, Simmons came up to them. "What was going on?" He asked. "I got knocked unconscious then I woke up by the Caramelldansen song. I went to see who turned it on, but I saw no one in there."

Grif glanced at Sarge again, then at Simmons. "Uhh…I'd rather forget what I just saw," he simply said.

"Why? What happened?" Simmons asked.

"Just…don't ask, dude," Grif muttered before he walked off.

Simmons watched him go, completely confused. "…What the fuck happened? ?" He questioned.

Sarge merely grumbled in his state. Something about 'monkeys' and other things.

"…Can you at least help me get Sarge to bed?!" Simmons shouted out to Grif.

"Sorry, I can't hear you!" Grif shouted back.

"…Sometimes, I fucking hate him…" the maroon clad man seethed under his breath.

Lopez slowly shook his head at them.

* * *

…**Yeah, I haven't updated in a while so I gotta put up this piece of shit chapter so you guys won't wonder if I'm dead or not. The last part of the chapter is being a bitch to me, and there's something that I wanna do coming up real soon, so…why, I'm stopping the chapter here. Yeah, sorry that I hadn't updated in a while – a lot of distractions came in the way (such as Fire Emblem Awakening).**

**Well, reviews are nice too – so please leave some and hopefully, I'll see you guys with a new chapter soon!**


	6. Zero

*listening to Bluemenkranz to say anything, but held up a sign that said* "Erica will find something…surprising on herself. A lot of things. Enjoy."

**Disclaimer: I own none of these guys – EVER.**

* * *

"So you're telling me that Church possessed Sarge for you guys to get in, got Tex out, and then you made a plan to make Sarge do Caramelldansen to distract them, while you and Tex escaped?"

I nodded to Lav's summary of what happened for the past hour. "Yup."

It's been a while after we rescued Tex, and she stuck around to wait for Church to return from the 'dead' to talk to him – _'Speaking of which, where does Church go afterwards?' _I thought randomly to myself. _'Do AIs need to recharge somewhere?'_ – and, once again, me and Mikey cleaned his armor before I got Lav to help me clean Mikey's. To distract myself, I told Lav and Mikey of what happened at Red base while they were distracting the Reds.

Anyway, I got done with my story around the same time that we finished cleaning Mikey's armor. "There you go," I said as I tossed away the now useless rag. "All clean!"

"Oh, thank you!" I could hear the smile in his voice. "I gotta say, that this was the best day ever… well, besides Church dying and all."

"Speaking of which," Lav looked over to where Tex, "she's been sitting there practically all day."

"I guess she's waiting for Church to return to the world of the living," I 'guessed'. "But, I dunno when that guy will appear again." I added with a shrug.

Lav then looked up. "Well, I don't think he'll pop up anytime soon," he said. "'Cause the sun is setting." What?

I looked up as well, to see that he sun really IS setting. What the hell?! "What the fuck?" I let out, pointing at the sky. "But…But…! Did we really waste an entire day doing all of this?!"

This is-! But-! I didn't even _notice_! What the fucking hell?!

"Uh…you do realize you're on an alien planet, right?"

…

I looked over at Lav after he said that, my arm lowering and looked back up. "…Oh."

I…uh, I forgot about that…

…Not to mention that I'm a machinima based on a popular game, more than 500 years into the future…

"You really need to be up to date, Erica," Lav said, his arms crossed.

"…Right, um…I'm just tired," I muttered. "It's been a long and crazy day for me – I can't even tell you…"

"Yeah, I hear you," Lav nodded.

I looked back up at the sky again. "Well, I guess I can call it a night I guess," I muttered. I then looked over my armor. Do I…sleep in this or something?

…No fucking way – this armor is too bulky, and probably uncomfortable. I wanted to know how to get this off…but I can't trust Lav (because, well, you know), and Caboose got here at the same time as me, so I don't think he also knew what to do. So my only choice is…I looked over to Tex. _'Well, here goes nothing,'_ I thought as I made my way over to the Freelancer.

"Whoa, wait a minute! You got a death wish or something?" I heard Lav call out to me.

"I just need to ask her about something is all," I called back. "Something I can trust her with!" I proceeded to ignore what Lav has to say, heading over to Tex with a purpose.

Before I knew it, I was standing at a safe distance from the AI. "Uh…hey Tex." She didn't make an indication of hearing me, even as I stood there for a while. So I decided to try again. "Uh…can I ask you something, Tex? Something that we ladies can talk about?"

I waited again for a response. I had no idea how long it took, but finally, Tex turned her head to me. "What do you want?"

I was nervous to say the least, but I cleared my throat, mentally preparing myself…

"Say, uh, Tex? Could you help me out with this armor?" I asked her after a few moments. "The sun is setting and I'd like to get into some…comfier clothes. Please?"

Again, it's hard to tell what she's thinking or what her expression is with that helmet on…but, then again, she's probably a robot, she might now have a face…

"You don't know how to get out of your armor?" I'm back from my thoughts when I heard Tex asking me that. She sounded…incredulous when she asked me that.

"Uh…" Is it bad that I don't? "…Not really…"

Tex looked over at me for a moment…before sighing. She turned and walked by me-

"Whoa!" I yelped out when I was suddenly jerked to follow her. I looked down at my arm – when did she grab my arm? "Hey! Where are-? Geez!"

I was half-led, half-dragged to the inside of the base, only stopping to pick up the bag Tex had gotten for me (and I honestly forgot about it. Whoops) and continuing into the base. We went through a few corridors before we ended up in one of the rooms. I looked around – I don't remember seeing this room…

But then again, Tex just put in a code for that special key pad outside of it (and I did notice that keypad but I didn't pay much mind to it since I don't know the code).

She lifted me up like I weigh nothing (then again, she's a robot), showing me the room. "Now, since we have armor that weighs half a ton, they're calibrated to be fitted onto a person they were designed for," Tex explained to me, "And because of that, they're too heavy for humans to lift and take off on their own."

I was about to say something- but then a question hits me. "Wait, so why are we given super heavy armor in the first place?" I asked her – we're just simulation troopers (I'm here now, so I might as well consider myself one too)! "Are we really at war with each other?!" But…deep down, I think I knew the real answer.

We're just help for practice – simulation soldiers have no skill in an actual war. Some are just too lazy, some are stupid, some have poor leadership skills, some have poor survival skills…or some just don't give a damn about war. I don't give a damn about it either – because I thought war is just…pointless. Fighting for land, money, among other things…they seem significant at first, but as it goes down in history, and we learn it…we then realize that most of it was just pointless. Meaningless bloodshed that painted the Earth red since the dawn of time. And as we grew in intelligence, we find other means to destroy ourselves…

Isn't life precious? I know we all die someday…but why go with violence? Why the meaningless fighting? The only time we unify is when our race is in danger…and in this timeline, they all unified when the Covenant attacked humanity. It lasted for so long, and so many lives were taken – both human and alien. All for technology that we have no right to use?

We may have been 're-claimers' as the Prometheans have titled us…but do we really deserve to go out further than our world? The Forerunners have started this…will everything end with them as well…?

I was (literally) jerked out of my thoughts, and head, "Hey, you heard me?"

"Huh?" I smartly let out. "Wha? What are we talking about? I was lost in thought."

Tex let out a sigh. "In short, yes, you are at war, but you needed all the practice you'll need to take each other out," she said.

"…Oh," I let out – though, inside, I was mentally shouting, _'Bullshit! That's bullshit and you know it Tex!'_

"Now," she then dropped me on my feet (though I swayed a bit to keep my balance), "Go in front of the computer, put your feet on those circles and spread out your arms."

I looked back at her with a blink then looking over at a screen on the wall in front of me. Then at the circles on the ground in front of it. Uh…

"Hey!" I yelped out as I was shoved forward. I glared back at the Freelancer then back forward. "Okay, okay… I'll go. Geez…"

I stepped onto the circles and held out my arms. "Okay, now what?"

Suddenly the computer flashed before me and it ran numbers and words that I have no hope of ever memorizing quick enough. Then, these two…machine things came up from the panels on the floor and grabbed me by the arms and legs and lifted me up. "Uh- Ah!" I yelped out as I was suddenly taken under.

"What- what is-?! Oh my god! Oh my god! Stop! Stop it-! Dah! Is that supposed to touch there?! Eeeeeh!"

Finally, it was over, and I was hoisted back onto the ground…and I fell onto the ground – armor-less instead of the black under suit underneath it. "Ugh…"

"…Should you _really_ make those sound effects?" Tex asked me after a few moments.

"…Shut up," I muttered as I lied there for a bit.

Finally, I slowly pushed myself up and I stretched, hearing the bones of my spine pop. "That…was unpleasant…"

"Well, that's how everyone – including the Spartans – take their armor off," I nearly jumped when I heard Tex talking. I looked back, as she added, "Of course, the Reds and Blues don't have the luxury of having a lot of people taking their armor off. So, machines are built in their place."

Huh – Project Freelancer must've been really cheap…

If they had more funding, would all of this be averted…?

"That's so cheap…" I muttered.

I looked back up to Tex. "Anyway, can you leave? I don't undress in front of other people."

Tex stared at me. "Even in front of other women?"

"Hey!" I yelped out, covering my body. "I'm very conscious of my…body…"

Tex noticed me trailing off. "…Is something wrong?"

I didn't answer as I looked over my body. What the-? What happened to my bod?

I know I'm not proud of what my body is like – I'm fat, but NOT as fat. I'm a weird skinny fat – fat on my stomach, biceps, and thighs, with bits of it on my forearms and my calves (since I run around too much to build a bit of muscle there).

They're…missing! Gone!

I looked at Tex. "Uh…excuse me!" I blurted out before I hightailed it towards the bathroom.

I didn't hear Tex, but my mind was set on finding a mirror.

Finally, I found the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

I could hardly recognize the young woman before me.

My hair is still the same color, and so are my eyes…but I noticed an odd red ring around my pupils after I looked closer. And there's this strange dye on my hair mixed in with my hair – it's a red dye, but when I felt it…it feels like _hair_, not dye. Also, my face is _flawless._ No scars, no blackheads, pimples…and I hardly had any fat there as well.

I backed away. What-what the hell _happened_ to me?!

"…Something must be wrong if you looked like you can't recognize yourself," Tex stated.

I didn't acknowledge her. And it seems my body decided to do something on its own.

I fainted.

_**~o~**_

_I felt an odd sensation. I felt that I was…someplace, but I don't know what._

_I opened my eyes – and regretted that decision. I hissed as bright light hit my retinas and I quickly closed my eyes. Wha-what the hell is that?! I squinted my eyes open…and I saw the lights doctors used for surgery. The hell…?_

_I tried to move, but to my horror, I could hardly move my body. Or even my neck when I tried to crane my neck down to look._

_I began to hyperventilate as instinct began to kick in, my body beginning to struggle. But they were limited as I felt metal bindings on my arms, legs, neck, even around my abdomen._

_Footsteps reached my ears and I looked back up at my 'kidnappers'. Three heads appeared, but I couldn't tell what their faces look like – they were wearing a type of helmet._

"…_more stable… proceed with…experiment," I thought I heard one of them say, but I could hardly hear them with the way that I'm having a- oh yeah, it's a panic attack. Fucking hell, I'm having a panic attack! Oh god, oh god – what are they going to do with me?! What are they-?!_

_Oh. Something went into my system._

_My eye lids are getting heavy._

'Don't fall asleep, don't fall asleep!'_ My mind begged me. _

'Hey, it's getting harder to stay awake, boss,' _I said right back._

'No don't! You can't fall asleep! Who knows what they'll do to you!'

'I…'

'Stay awake!'

'I…'

'STAY AWAKE!'

'I…can't…' _My body succumbed to the drug in my system, and I closed my eyes…_

"_She's asleep. Let's proceed with creating number zero."_

I found myself staring at the ceiling above me. I was lying on a bed, blinking up at what's above me.

Slowly, I pushed myself to sit up and looked around. This…isn't my room.

I let out a sigh. "I was hoping it was all a dream…"

"What was all a dream?"

"Son of a bitch!" I yelped out as I jumped- and fell off my bed. "Oww…"

Slowly, I pulled myself back onto the bed with a groan. I looked up to the source, seeing Tex leaning against the wall. "…How long have you been in here?" I asked her. Don't tell me that I had been out all night…

"Eh, just a couple of hours," Tex shrugged. "Tucker and Caboose just ate and lounging around."

"…Oh," I let out as I pulled myself to sit on the bed, cross legged – I'm now wearing a tank top and some shorts, and I noticed my glasses on the small table next to the bed I'm in. I picked them up and placed them on. "So you're the one who put me in this, right?" If Lav was the one who'd undressed me…

"Well, I can already see that Tucker is perverted," Tex admitted. "He kept hitting on me after I undressed you and placed you here. He's pretty stubborn, I gotta tell you."

"Yeah, Lav seems like a kind of person who won't give up," I let out, looking down at my legs.

…Even my hair on them is gone…

"So what was that all about?" Tex then asked me. "With you fainting and shit?"

...SHIT.

I looked up at her, nervous. "Uh…that is to say, um…" How can I tell this to the most dangerous Freelancer/AI with an aggressive AI used by her?

…Though, I think she's more suspicious of me now since I fainted back there…

"…Would you believe that this body in front of you isn't always like this…?" I tentatively asked.

Tex stared at me. _'…I am so dead…!'_ I mentally whimpered, feeling my heart pound rapidly. _'I am so fucking dead!'_

"I see."

…Huh? "What?" I let out, surprised. That was…that wasn't a response I expected.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm still not sure if you are who you claim to be," Tex explained, "But from your actions in the afterhours, and of this moment, you're just…confused. So…give it to me straight: you have no idea WHY you're here, right?"

I stared at Tex for a few moments. I'm wondering if I should answer her question with honesty – but…this is Agent _fucking_ Texas. The Beta AI. She lived part of her life as a lie…so…

I thought over my answer carefully. "…Well, to be honest, no. I was at home, and then I went to sleep; though, when I woke up, I ended up on the Pelican with Mikey. I don't know how I got on there – I'm not even a real soldier. My eye sight is horrid, I have flat feet, and I don't have any real training on martial arts and fire arms…hell, I don't even have intel AND medical training."

I sighed. "Just…WHY am I here…?"

The two of us are enveloped in silence, as I just sat there. A part of me is waiting anxiously on what Tex might say.

"...Well, we're all here for one reason or another," Tex finally said. I looked up at her. "But you have to figure out why your here on your own."

I frowned and crossed my arms. "That didn't make me feel any better..."

Tex shrugged. "Well, this is reality, you just have to make the best of it."

I let out a grunt. "Anyway, I gotta get something to eat now," I said as I stood up. "I can't stay in here, hiding, you know?" Plus, I haven't eaten a _thing_ since I got here.

As if on cue, my stomach growled.

It's weird that I didn't feel hungry until I thought of that...but that's probably from all of the things that were happening today (At least, that's what I'm thinking).

I looked down at my assets. "But, uh, I gotta put on a bra."

"...What size do you wear?" I looked over at Tex when she asked me that when I began to try to rummage in the bag.

"Uh...why?"

"I just brought a bunch of them in all sizes," Tex simply answered, shrugging.

I looked down at the bag, then unzipped it and turned it upside down. I shook it a little...and all sorts of colored bras in varying cup sizes fell onto the floor, along with underwear and some other casual clothes. I stared.

I picked one of them at random to see if there's a tag to see what bra size this is; and I quickly found it - it's a 32 A. "...This could take a while..."

And it took a while indeed. I found a couple that are my size and toss away the others I don't need.

...And the pile of bras that I don't need is a pretty big one.

I held up one of the bras in my size. "Okay, I guess I'll wear one of these."

I then went under the blanket and put it on - yes, I am THAT self-conscious about my body. At least whoever did...THIS to me kept my bodice the same.

"There we go, all better," I let out, flinging the blanket off of me.

"...You really _are_ weird," Tex commented as I got up.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty self-conscious, as I said," I admitted, doing some stretches.

But as I stretched out my right arm, using my left hand to help, I then noticed something...odd on the right shoulder of my arm.

It's... a tattoo. A tattoo with the double digits of '0'.

"Where'd I get this tattoo?" I muttered to myself, looking over at it.

"What'd you say?" Tex asked.

I glanced at her. I was half tempted to ask her...

But I decided not to. "It's nothing," I said, lowering my arms. "Anyway, later." I then walked out of the room, intent on getting some food.

...And a part of me is gleeful that I can _finally_ see Lav and Mikey out of their armors!

Sklee.

As soon as I walked in, I noticed two people I didn't recognize. One of them is a dark skinned male with short, dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing an aqua colored tank top and a pair of shorts (and I gotta say, he's pretty good looking). Another is a young man - probably a couple of years younger than I am - with cropped blonde hair, brown eyes, and wearing a simple blue shirt and baggy pants.

They were sitting on the couch, watching a bit of TV. The kitchen is at the other end of the room, and I looked back at the men. Well, I can't be seen, so I better sneak past them...

...Well, _try_ to anyway. I'm not that great at stealth.

But, dammit, I need to eat!

Looking over at the two men, and back at the other door, I slowly made my way over to the door.

I was halfway there, and I thought that I could manage this-!

Until, I have no fucking idea how, but I missed seeing the small, square table with a small vase on top of it - because of that, the corner of it hits me on my side.

"Fucking shit-!" I yelped, holding my side- then I fumbled as I tried to save the vase that wobbled around a bit far much to the side. I grabbed it-

But it somehow slipped through my fingers and shattered on the ground.

My eyes were comically wide at what I had done. But...

"...Please tell me they didn't hear that..." I muttered, glancing over at the two males.

Sure enough, they did. The dark skinned male shook his head at me. "You're pretty clumsy, you know." His voice sounds...familiar.

Then I scolded myself for being slow for not realizing it sooner. "Lav?" I blinked, stunned.

"Hi Erica!" ...And that was Mikey just now. I really am slow...

"Uh...hey Mikey," I greeted back.

Lav looked over at me. "Huh, so this is what you look like without your armor. You filled out pretty good."

"Hey, eyes off me," I scolded, crossing my arms.

"Are you okay, Erica?" Mikey asked me. "Tex told us that you fainted some time ago and said we shouldn't disturb you."

"Yeah, but Tex has been in there for a while," Lav added, before he raised an eyebrow. "Is she...like, cheating off of Church by checking you out?"

I sputtered. "Wh-what?!"

"I wouldn't blame her," Lav continued shamelessly. "I mean, you've got a great figure. Your boobs are a good size, and so is your hips. Now, if you have a pretty big ass, then you're set. Guys would be all over your ass. Bow Chicka Bow Wow."

...I tried to cover my (admittedly big) ass. "Shut up..." I uttered, my cheeks red.

It will be okay Erica, just ignore the pervert – you've done that with a lot of people in the past, you can still do it now.

And so I quickly took off to the kitchen, ignoring Lav calling out to me.

I couldn't help but feel like that I've forgotten something.

_**~o~**_

Stand on top of the canyon, she stared down at the Blue base – or more specially a small tablet screen that shoes the infrared forms of the inhabitants within it. One in particular is scurrying away as another tried to go after the other…the person scurrying away had a part of her right shoulder outlined in a number.

Both digits is of the same number: 00.

She heard the comm. go off in her helmet and answered it. "This is she." A pause. Then: "Yes, Number Zero has been acumilated into the Blues. The idiots at Command have gotten suspicious, but couldn't confirm that she isn't one of them." Another pause, then she sighed. "Fine. I'll keep an eye on her for a little while longer. Yes. Right, over and out." She hung up and stared back at the Blue base.

"...There was supposed to be only seven," she muttered to herself. "Why is there a person with the number zero?"

She has been wondering about that since they got her out of the lab. What sort of power does she have?

Reluctantly, she has to continue monitoring her - she has to keep the AI and Project Freelancer in the dark about this...

* * *

**Hmm...what do you suppose is happening here?**

**I'll betcha a lot of you are wondering how Erica could see the tattoo and the others can't? I won't reveal! ****:3**

**Here's hoping you guys will review! Positive ones, thank you.**


End file.
